It Was You
by FullTimeGeek
Summary: In which Haruhi wants a divorce and Kyoya wants to know why. When she finally breaks down accusations start flying, topics are discussed, and Kyoya finally understands.
1. Chapter 1

**Tunrs out I write accurate but crappy summaries... XD**

 **Hooray for multichapter stories that were originally meant to be one-shots!**

 **Disclaimer:I Don't own anything. (But if I did...)**

It had been days since she filed a divorce. He refused to sign the damn papers. As a lawyer she could have found another way out but she knew that deep inside she was hoping for a change, a chance. A change in him. A change in their now empty marriage. A chance that they could become what they once were. Happy.

"Kyoya why can't you just sign the damn papers! It's practically what you do for a living, sign papers! Just do it one more time!" Haruhi slammed the papers on his desk and handed him a pen.

"Haruhi, I don't just sign papers for a living! Running a company takes more than that!" Kyoya took the pen and tossed it aside.

"You're right, it takes ruining your marriage!"

"In any case, I refuse to sign. You're overreacting Haruhi. This isn't like you."

"Kyoya, why is it that the one time I actually want you to sign papers you don't want to? I always beg you to take a break from that and the one time I want you to start signing you refuse!"

"Haruhi," Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose in a mix of resignation and exasperation." I don't want a divorce therefore I won't sign but since you want it so bad, find another way to get it."

She flinched. He didn't give her a straight answer. He didn't seem to care as much as a man in love would. He never did.

"Fine," she held back a sob before he could hear it. "If that's what it takes then...I will." Haruhi turned around and debated with herself long enough for him to stop her. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to, she walked out of his office.

Kyoya stared at the spot where she was. He had expected her to turn back around like she usually did. He had wanted her to tell him off and tell him straight out what the problem was like she always did. But she walked out the door and he let her go. Like he always did.

* * *

Haruhi found the young head maid.

"Hi Kotoko!"

"Good afternoon Haruhi." the maid bowed.

"I see you've finay gotten used to calling me by my first name huh?"

Kotoko blushed. Then gave Haruhi a curious look. "Pardon my rudeness but have you been crying ?"

"What? Oh no not at all. I- I think I may be getting sick." Haruhi coughed for effect. "Anyways, I was told that you have all the keys to the rooms in this house? Is that correct?""

"Yes."

"Do you happen to have them right now?"

"I do . Do you need them?"

"Actually I do, but I want to ask for a favor first."

"Anything."

"Lock every room with a door in this house except mine."

"Even the staff rooms?"

"I thought you guys went home today since tomorrow is your day off. Don't you lock your rooms anyways?"

"Oh, yeah. I mean yes! I forgot! I'm sorry!" Kotoko bowed multiple times before Haruhi could stop her. "I'll get right on it !"

"Thank you. Oh wait I almost forgot! When that's done please give me each a and every key that can open any room."

"Yes Haruhi ."

"Thank you Kotoko."

* * *

An hour later Kyoya walked into the living room where Haruhi was reading a book.

"Haruhi, I need to go out and buy something. I'll be back later."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I just thought you'd like to know."

"You thought wrong."

"I see..." So she was still mad? He thought that she would get over her crazy need for divorce but from the looks of it... He shook off the thoughts. She wouldn't actually go through with it. Haruhi loved him as much as he loved her. And that was saying something. "well I'm off then..."

She mumbled something under her breath that sounded very much like a mimic of him.

As soon as Kyoya left, Haruhi jumped up and dismissed the staff early. By then Kotoko had finished locking the doors which surprised Haruhi. It couldn't have been easy to lock all those doors in such a short amount of time.

Haruhi now had the keys and was inside their room. She locked the door.

* * *

Upon arriving home Kyoya noticed that everything was empty. He was confused before he remembered that the staff went home today. Haruhi must've let them go early. When he got to their bedroom he found that the door was locked. Kyoya knocked. "Haruhi?"

No response.

"Haruhi open the door."

Nothing.

Kyoya sighed figuring that she was asleep and walked towards his office to retrieve his spare keys only to find that his office was also locked. It suddenly dawned on him. He tried every door on that floor and each one was locked. Even the closet in the hallway. The one that had spare blankets and pillows. Damn her...

Kyoya angrily knocked on their bedroom door.

"Haruhi! Open the door right now!"

"No." So she wasn't asleep after all.

"Haruhi! Stop acting stupid and open the door."

"Kyoya stop acting stupid and go sleep somewhere else."

"How am I supposed to do that if every room in this house is locked?!"

"Bummer."

"And you have the keys!"

"Your point is?"

"Fine. Don't open the door. But tell me, Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?"

Haruhi pretended to think then said. "There's a couch in the living room. If you don't like that,there are plenty of hotels in Japan as you know. Now let me sleep!"

Kyoya counted to ten and took a deep breath. He looked at the rose bouqet and fancy tuna he had bought. "What am I supposed to do with these? I guess I should at least put the roses in a vase...but there's no preserving the tuna..."

On his way downstairs Kyoya couldn't help the thoughts running through his head. This was just a temporary crisis. Surely she would get over it. Right?

Even as he tried to convince himself he knew it was in vain. Haruhi was truly angry at him and he didn't know why.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote this chapter a while ago and I've just now gotten around to uploading it. Sorry, I think it's kinda dull._. ... Please enjoy reading it!**

 **Dislaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

That night Kyoya found himself regretting a decision he'd made when they first moved in. Haruhi had suggested that they get a couch that could turn into a bed.

"You never know when an emergency could pop up Kyoya."

He had debunked the idea confident that it wouldn't be necessary. "Haruhi, this house has enough rooms for more than 10 people. I highly doubt anybody will ever have to sleep in the living room."

"Shouldn't we at least have an extra storage bunk here somewhere? You know, full of blankets and things like that."

"We have rooms full of storage like that Haruhi."

".yeah but...well...Yeah I guess you're right. But better safe than sorry right?"

In the end they had opted out of it.

Boy was he sorry about that now. The couch was not comfortable to sleep in (well not as comfortable as the beds he was used to) and the damn couch cushions did not work as blankets (no matter how many of them he stacked on himself).

Needless to say, it was a very cold and uncomfortable night for Kyoya Ootori.

* * *

The next morning he woke up with a sore back. Even so he got up and went into the kitchen.

Haruhi awoke to various sounds of crashing objects.. She glanced at her bedside clock and saw that it was barely 8 in the morning. She sat up quickly when she heard Kyoya curse. Either he was extremely mad at her or just in a very bad mood. After all, it was still early in the morning. As soon as Haruhi was dressed and ready for the day she crept downstairs. No, she didn't regret forcing Kyoya to sleep on the couch. She wasn't scared of him either. As much as Kyoya did, he wouldn't hurt her physically. But the crashing and cursing couldn't be a good sign of Kyoya's mood. Haruhi had learned early in high school that it was better to steer clear of a moody Shadow King.

When Haruhi got downstairs she found an empty living room. ' _Wait. The only other place Kyoya could be is the kitchen and…'_

Kyoya came out of the kitchen coughing and waving away a cloud of smoke. Haruhi looked into the kitchen to see a beeping fire alarm and heaps of burned food.

' _...he is a terrible cook'_ Sure, Kyoya could ace a pop quiz while sleepy and hungry. He could run a mile in less than 8 minutes without ending up with labored breathing and a soaked shirt. He could do almost anything he put his mind to...except cook.

When Kyoya noticed Haruhi he heaved a disappointed sigh. So much for surprising her with a nice breakfast meal. He's been up for hours trying to come up with something that was both easy to cook and delicious. Every time he found a suitable recipe he messed it up somehow. A couple of minutes before Haruhi showed up, he had seriously been considering just ordering food and claiming it as his cooking.

"Kyoya. You're a terrible cook, what were you doing in there!?"

The smoke was clearing now. Kyoya walked back into the kitchen and began to clean up his mess.

"I was cooking Haruhi." Even with his obvious failed attempts Kyoya managed to play it cool.

"That was not cooking. That was you trying to burn the house down...again."

He gave her an exasperated look at the mention of his first failed attempt at something like this.

*flashback*

Haruhi bolted up when she heard the fire alarm wailing. She frantically looked around for Kyoya. They were newlyweds (about 1 month) he shouldn't be disappearing so soon…..

"KYOYA!?"

She ran downstairs quickly checking every room for Kyoya. At this point the fire alarm had stopped beeping. Haruhi finally found Kyoya in the kitchen. She took one glance at him and started laughing.

Kyoya was wearing the pink apron her father had given him that said "Kiss the Cook. I'm fabulous." He had a look of concentration plastered on his face and he was peeling pancake batter off it. When he heard her laughter he glared at her.

"I'm sorry but I don't see what's particularly funny here."

Instead of responding Haruhi clutched her stomach. It was starting to hurt with all that laughter.

"I was trying to make you breakfast in bed. I thought you'd like some pancakes and a milkshake…" he said indignantly.

Haruhi kept laughing until finally Kyoya gave in and laughed along with her.

*flashback end•

Kyoya walked out of the kitchen again ( it still smelled like smoke). "I'm sure I can make a decent meal on my own...I just need practice."

"No. Kyoya I'll make breakfast. I always do anyways. Just go to your office or something. Here," she handed him all of the keys "take them."

Kyoya took the keys then remembered his resolution and handed them back. "No. Haruhi I'm making breakfast today for exactly that reason. Go enjoy your free time. I can do this."

With that Kyoya walked back into the kitchen. He was going to make edible food for her if it was the last thing he did.

Half an hour later Kyoya called Haruhi into the kitchen. He had two bowls and two mugs. He set them down on the table.

Haruhi stared at the contents in them. Then she looked back at a pleased looking Kyoya who was now seated next to her at the table.

"I told you I could do it."

"Ramen Noodles and instant coffee don't count Kyoya."

"Of course they do. They're edible and tasty."

"Yeah, but you don't COOK it...At least not how you would cook regular food."

"It's a start. Dig in!"

Haruhi stared at Kyoya for awhile as he began eating his food quite joyfully.

For a minute her old feelings for him came back. She felts a sense of pride for him. (Not to mention attraction. How could someone look so adorable eating noodles?). Before the feelings could make her reach out and brush his hair out of his eyes (like she used to) she forced them down again. If they were getting a divorce her feelings had to go.

Suddenly Kyoya looked up at her. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"What? Oh. Yes, I am." Haruhi made a point of stuffing some noodles in her mouth.

"How's it taste?"

"Like Ramen noodles."

"I'll take that as a success then."

"Mhm."

Kyoya wondered if maybe it was the appropriate time to tell her about the plans he'd made for them. Haruhi had stopped talking so he figured it wa a good way to fill the silence.

"So Haruhi… There's a new museum that just opened. We should go and see some exhibits."

"Why? Does the Ootori group have some sort of tie to the owners or something?"

Kyoya pretended to miss the bitterness in her voice and continued to talk about business. He watched as Haruhi glumly ate her noodles. So that was it.

"Haruhi."

She looked up.

"Why didn't you just tell me that was what was bothering you."

Confused, Haruhi could only say one thing "what?"

"My work. That's why you want a divorce isn't it?"

"Oh that's what. Well no, Kyoya that isn't it. I'm all for you expanding your father's business. Go ahead and achieve your goal of becoming heir. Just don't expect me to be by your side when you do."

Kyoya was stunned. She wasn't being sarcastic.

Haruhi got up and washed her bowl and cup.

"By the way, the noodles were undercooked and the coffee was way too bitter." With that last comment (fully intended to hurt his feelings) Haruhi left the kitchen.

"At least I tried!" Kyoya called after her. He hoped she got the ambigous meaning.

* * *

 **Did you guys get the double meaning? I hope so XD. I might not have been clear enough. That's what they're always telling me anyway…**

 **I know there was no progress. Sorry! I think I'm going to focus more on the other story for now but while I'll mainly update that one I'll still write for this one. And I'll try ro upload too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's currently four in the morning and 'This is Gospel' has decided to be the soundtrack to this intro (even though it has nothing to do with the story). I'm supposed to be sleeping so that I can wake up at 9am, but my mind has the weird tendency to get lively at this time. Anyways, it's been 6-7 months since the last update. Thanks alot writer's block.**

 **I'm sorry to any of you dear followers that may have been waiting. Thank you for putting up with my random uploads.**

 **If you randomly received the notification after forgetting you even follow this story, then thank you for clicking the link!**

 **And of course, thank you all for reading!**

 **Warning:My grammar hasn't improved much…or at all. Extreme Grammar Nazis stay away or feel free to correct me.**

 **Ps: the italics are a flashback**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. I only have enough creativity to use them for mediocre fanfiction.**

* * *

Ootori's didn't sulk, they radiated confidence. They didn't sit on the couch staring blankly at a tv screen all day, they used their time wisely and efficiently. They were certainly not the annoying type, they were the perfect picture of cool. So what the heck was Kyoya doing?

He sat glumly on the couch, flipping through the channels. Boring, boring, oh look! Boring. So much for staying at home to enjoy the day with Haruhi. She refused to even glance at him and avoided him as much as possible. It wasn't exactly hard considering the size of the house. He sighed loudly for what must have been the hundredth time that morning.

His phone rang, making him turn his head reluctantly. He glared at it, as if somehow that would solve his problems, and answered.

Haruhi watched from the stairs as he answered yet another phone call. He'd picked up about three so far and all she could do was wince at each one. Why didn't he just ignore the calls?

''Hello?"

…

''What do you mean 'Who is this?' You called, you should know who I am."

…

"Well, maybe next time you should back up your contacts before getting a new phone."

…

"Well, welcome to the 21st century old man. Young adults can be rude to whomever they want to."

…

"Yeah, well I hope you see YOUR mother soon. Maybe your kids will send flowers to your grave."

...

"Fine, I'm having a terrible day already anyways. Losing one measly company deal is nothing."

…

"Goodbye, whoever you are." He hung up and threw the phone onto the table. Kyoya rubbed his eyes and and hung his head on his hand. His elbows were painfully poking his thighs as he hung his head.

He looked up when Haruhi cleared her throat from behind him. "I'm going out. I'll see you at dinner."

"What about lunch? Didn't we agree to meet the director of the resorts at noon?"

"I don't recall ever agreeing to that. You go ahead, I have other plans."

"Seriously, Haruhi?"

"Yes, seriously. Good luck getting those 'measly company deals' back." She grabbed her coat and put on her shoes, muttering, "You're not very good at apologizing."

He stood up, unsure if he could hug her or something. Now that he thought about it, it had been a while since he'd last given her a hug. "I'm sorry."

She was a little surprised at the sudden apology but shrugged it away and reached for her keys.

"Sorry for always being away. Sorry for being a workaholic."

Haruhi pulled the door open. He held her hand on the doorknob.

"Sorry that I can't express my emotions as well as you wish," he ran his free hand through his hair. "I'm sorry that you didn't know what you were getting into when we got married. "

She stopped. "What?"

"I'm sorry Haruhi, but you should have known that it was going to be this way. I told you that I wouldn't have much time to spare and that it wouldn't be easy for me to be affectionate. I'm sorry if you're miserable because of it, but really, you should have known."

Her eyes filled with hot, angry tears. She pulled her hand out of his. It hit the door but she ignored it. "I should have known?"

"Yes, you should have known that when you're an Ootori loneliness is inevitable."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and fixated her gaze on the floor in front of her. ''You're right, I should have known…" she started quietly continuing with a steadily increasing voice. "Known that you'd be a greedy, selfish, rich, bastard until the very end. But you know what? You should have known that I'd have been willing to endure it all if only you showed even a sliver of interest in something other than your stupid career! I guess that was too much to hope for, right?" She wiped her tears before they could fall.

Kyoya closed the door. He was pretty riled up by then. He'd given her everything - a home, financial stability, he'd even risked losing his best friend and she called HIM selfish? She was as interested in her career as him! What had she given up for him besides her surname? "I guess it was. I thought you'd come around to being like the wives of other rich men, but I see you're the same as always. Maybe I should have married the daughter of a business partner. At least then, something beneficial would have come of it! I mean we've been married for 5 years, we're 25 years old for Christ's sake and you still don't want to give me a child!" At this, Haruhi's head shot up. "At least I'd have a son or daughter or both by now! But of course, you don't want children to get in the way of you becoming a successful lawyer! They would ruin your precious pla-"

SMACK

Kyoya stopped mid-sentence, trying to process the stinging burn in his cheek. He was stunned, the momentary flash of pain in his eyes concealed by a quick tilt of his head. The lenses of his glasses reflected the sunlight coming from the window next to the door.

Meanwhile, Haruhi's eyes were harsh. Her brown eyes were suddenly colder and fiercer than he thought possible.

"If you want to wonder about what could have been then let me have a turn. If I had listened to everybody maybe I'd be married to Tamaki. Then at least I'd be happy." Haruhi left the house then, slamming the door behind her and Kyoya was left standing there, staring at it.

* * *

One ring.

"Please pick up." Kyoya sat in his office chair anxiously tapping his foot.

Two rings.

"C'mon, you idiot. I need you." The chair didn't seem to be as comfortable as it was yesterday.

Three rings.

"Hello there, mon ami!" The annoyingly cheerful voice of his best friend rang out.

"Damn it!"

"Thank you for calling me! I'm sorry that I can't pick up the phone right now, but I'll return your call as soon as possible! Don't forget to leave a message after the beep! Beeeeep! Hahaha I bet you fell for that one huh? Okay, but seriously now." _Beep_

"Tamaki, call me, or at least answer my texts you dolt. Goodbye."

Kyoya started to pace around his office. It was well past midnight and Haruhi wasn't home. He'd called Ranka, but she wasn't there. He could tell by how frantic Ranka had become. In the end, Kyoya had to lie and say she had just arrived.

She had to be with Tamaki. The twins were in Paris for a fashion show. Honey and Mori were visiting a new dojo in China. Renge had gone to visit her father. Haruhi wasn't in any hotel (he had called every hotel he could think of, even going as far as using a phone book). It's not like he could call the police - the scandal would be too big.

Maybe he should go drive around again? He really only drove himself around when it was an emergency. A fifth time won't hurt.

Kyoya grabbed his keys and coat. Before he could fully step out of the house his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kyoya, she's with me," Tamaki said quietly.

"She is? Oh thank god. I'll be there in-"

"No...She didn't want me to call you." Tamaki paused. As opposed to his usual spontaneous speech, he seemed to be choosing his words carefully. I just knew you'd be worried so I went against her wishes."

"She's my wife. I have to go see her."

"I know but, you have to understand, she doesn't want to see you."

"I don't care."

"Then you should start caring!" Kyoya heard Tamaki take a deep breath and mutter something before speaking up again. "This is why you messed up Kyoya. Now you just have to-"

"Wait it out? You know I'm not that type of person."

"- own up to it. You messed up and you know it."

"I know...I just don't know how."

"Figure it out. Until then, unless Haruhi says otherwise, I won't let you get near her."

"You can't do that! She's MY wife, Tamaki! And you're supposed to be my best friend."

"I am your best friend Kyoya, but I'm also hers. As Haruhi's best friend, I want to fulfill her wishes. As yours, I made this exception. So here is some advice: Stop and think about everything. You sound awfully whiny right now and for somebody who's more perceptive than most people, you sure have missed too much."

"Can't you just tell me? How am I supposed to find out if she refuses to talk about it!"

"You really aren't yourself lately, my friend."

When there was no answer, Tamaki shook his head and continued.

"Don't worry about her, Haruhi is fine. Goodbye Kyoya." Then he hung up.

Kyoya stalked into his bedroom, took one look at the bed and stepped back into the hallway. He couldn't sleep there until she came back. It felt empty without her. Instead, he walked back into his office and started some paper work. If that didn't distract him, nothing would.

* * *

Tamaki rubbed his sleep-deprived eyes. Kyoya was as stubborn as a certain brunette in the next room. The whole thing still felt surreal. There was his first love, sleeping in his house, but not because she lived there. It was because she was in a fight with Kyoya, his best friend, her husband.

Haruhi had shown up so suddenly. Her eyes were full of regret and satisfaction with hints of sadness.

" _Master Tamaki, you have a visitor."_

" _A visitor? Really?" he glanced at the clock. It was 8pm, not too late, but not very early either. "Please let them in."_

" _Yes sir."_

 _Haruhi trudged through the doorway. Her shoulders were slumped, her gaze was distant but overwhelming with emotions. Overall she looked tired._

" _Haruhi, what are you doing here?"_

" _I'm - I'm looking for a place to sleep." she says weakly._

 _Tamaki was confused. "A place to sleep? Is there something wrong with your house? Isn't Kyoya there today? Why…"_

" _It's okay Sempai. I came to you because I didn't want to worry my dad , and Renge is out of town. but if you're not comfortable I can look for a hotel."_

" _You don't like hotels."_

" _I don't like bothering people either."_

" _No, no...I don't mind you staying here Haruhi. I just want to know what's wrong."_

" _Not much. Can I ask for another favor?"_

" _Of course."_

" _If Kyoya comes around or calls tell him I'm not here. And please don't call him."_

" _But he deserves to -"_

" _Please." Her already pleading look intensified._

 _He looked away. "Sure. But why?"_

" _It's - I - Can I explain in the morning? I haven't had a day this long since...that incident."_

" _Of course. Do you need somebody to escort you?"_

" _No, I've been up there enough times to know the way."_

" _Just in case, I'll take you. I was actually heading up there myself." She glanced at his apron. "Really?"_

 _"Yes."_

"Well... _okay then "_

 _They ascended the stairs in silence. He opened up the guest bedroom door and gestured for her to go inside. Before closing the door she said, "Thank you, Tamaki. I don't know what I'd do without you."_

Tamaki flopped back onto his bed. All through highschool everybody believed that Kyoya would be the mediator in Tamaki and Haruhi's future romantic relationship. Nobody thought Tamaki and Kyoya would end up with switched roles. He was happy when they got married. He accepted that Kyoya would be her shoulder to lean on, but that never put an end to Tamaki's need to protect Haruhi.

"Hm, that's funny. They could just throw away their pride and unnecessary bickering to resolve this. Wow for the first time, I think I might be the smart, logical one." He sighed and buried his face in his pillow. After a minute he raised his head from the bed.

"..Wait a minute...wasn't I doing something before Haruhi walked in?... Ah well."

* * *

"So Master Tamaki left the stove on again?" The head maid surveyed the messy kitchen before her.

...

"And with some rice and ramen cooking?...again?"

...

"In the middle of the night too. This boy..."

...

She sighed. He gave her so many headaches. "At least only the food burned this time."

* * *

 **I know it's short and I'm sorry! Recently, the doctor told me I should avoid doing strenuous things with my hands/fingers and apparently that includes typing. Right when my mind was flowing…**

 **I hope you enjoyed it despite the abrupt turn of things.**

 **Please look forward to the next chapter and thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! It's been a while...SO turns out that the cast had to be on for a month instead of the initial 2 weeks *sigh*. Have any of you guys ever had a cast? Personally, I never want to go through that again and I only had a hand cast. I'd die with an arm/leg one…**

 **Anyway, this chapter took a while to type up because I really wanted to make this chapter longer (also, I had to re-adjust to doing school work; it has been unexpectedly time consuming). I'm sorry if it's a bit boring though!**

 **Thank you all for reading and for your very much appreciated feedback!**

 **PS: The italics are flashbacks and the regular writing is present time. The bold is just a way to emphasize the word since used italics for flashbacks.**

 **PPS: Has anybody seen Hosts Against Humanity (43 sec one)?**

 **Disclaimer:i do not own Ouran Highschool host club.**

* * *

 _1 year before_

 _Haruhi was grinning widely as she repeatedly thanked the man standing in front of her. "Thank you so much! Really...thank you."_

 _The man chuckled. These moments made up for all the terrible ones. All of the ones that brought a sense of failure into so many people. The look on people's faces when he delivered good news exhilarated him. "You're very welcome . Take care now."_

 _"I will...Oh god," she said as she bowed again and backed out of the room. "Bye!" she waved furiously. Was this really happening to her? So this is what it felt like when your dream came true. How would she tell Kyoya? Did she have to throw a party to tell him or would he throw a party when he found out? Oh god…_

 _"Kyoya!" she opened the door with a flourish. It was almost Tamaki-like. "Kyoooyaa," she said in a sing-song voice. She walked around peering into their bedroom, his office, and finally the living room. "Kyoya?" Where was he?_

 _"Master Kyoya has not returned." Kotoko said, walking into the room._

 _"But he said he'd be back at ten..."Haruhi looked at the digital clock above the television. It was 11. "Oh nevermind, there's still time to tell him." She practically bounced back upstairs, into their bedroom._

 _Kotoko followed her in case she needed anything. "You look very happy Mrs. Ootori."_

 _Haruhi beamed. "I told you to call me Haruhi, Kotoko. We're friends remember? But yes, I'm very happy. Exceedingly."_

 _"May I ask why Mrs?"_

 _Haruhi thought about it for a moment. "Well, I wanted Kyoya to find out first,but..." Haruhi whispered into Kotoko's ear._

 _"Oh! Congratulations!"_

 _"I just hope he gets home soon."_

 _Haruhi hummed as she rummaged through her closet. What to wear…She stopped for a second. That was an unexpected thought._

 _The landline rang. Yes, they still had a landline. What would happen if Haruhi lost her cellphone? Cell phones made Haruhi uncomfortable anyway. Everybody had learned to call the landline first. "Kotoko, can you get that please?" Haruhi held up a blue shirt, then a pink one. She shook her head at both._

 _"This is the Ootori residence, how may I help you?" Kotoko held the phone to her ear for a few seconds. "Yes, Mrs. Ootori is here," Haruhi turned to look at her. "Would you like to ta- oh..." Kotoko kept the phone up for another while. "Yes, I'll give her your message, sir. Goodbye."_

 _"Who was that?"_

 _"It was Master Kyoya. He said that his meeting is going on longer than expected and that he'll have to meet you at the cafe."_

 _Haruhi's gaze faltered for a moment. Whatever happened to being on vacation? "Oh...well, I guess he can find out along with the others."_

* * *

 _Haruhi entered the cafe and immediately saw the twins. How could she miss them? They were at their usual rectangular table with their arms waving around wildly, shouting, "Haruhi! Hey Haruhi, we're over here! Hurry up and sit down!"_

 _She walked over quickly sitting opposite them, ignoring the odd looks and glares people were giving them. "You guys didn't have to scream. I could see you, I'm not blind...or deaf for that matter."_

 _"Whatever happened to greeting people with a nice hello?" Hikaru questioned. His hair was still dyed black. Sometimes she forgot it was once red like his brother's, even though their faces were exactly the same. Striking green eyes and the ever present smirks._

 _"Yeah. We were only screaming because we haven't seen you in so long." Kaoru added. He hadn't changed much except for his slightly bolder attitude._

 _" Which reminds us," the twins stood up and lunged at her faster than any human should be able to. They hugged her tightly, pushing each other for more space._

 _Haruhi laughed and swatted their arms away. "Okay guys, I missed you too."_

 _The twins looked at each other and abruptly let go, staring at her intensely. "Alright, what's up?"_

 _"What do you mean?" Haruhi looked from one to the other with amusement._

 _"You're really happy."_

 _"So?"_

 _"SO," Hikaru studied her face and circled her slowly. "You're never this happy. Or translucent enough for us to tell."_

 _"Something really good must've happened. I haven't seen you this happy since you're wedding day." Kaoru remarked._

 _"It's nice to know I can't be happy." Haruhi's expression was still full of amusement._

 _"Of course you can be happy…" Hikaru said breezily. He sat down across from her and Kaoru followed suit._

 _"You just have to tell us why."_

 _Haruhi sighed. That's the one thing she realized wouldn't change. Almost 4 years into her marriage and they still considered her their toy. "Fine, I'll tell you guys..."_

 _"Yaaay!"_

 _"...Just as soon as the others get here."_

 _"Awww!"_

 _"Booo!"_

 _The twins crossed their arms and pouted. Haruhi smiled._

* * *

A phone rang in the distance. It was an irritatingly shrill, familiar sound. Kyoya groaned, stretching his arm out blindly. He patted around for a moment before finally grabbing it and answering. "Yes?"

"Kyoya, you are to get to the office immediately or you are fired, understood?"

"Excuse me but," Kyoya lifted his head, slightly- for him, very- disoriented. "Who are you?"

"You are not much of a joker Kyoya and I am not amused. We have been working on this deal too long for you to mess up. If you don't get here in 20 minutes you can forget about being the successor of the Ootori Group." The line went dead and the phone started beeping. Kyoya stared at it, confused.

This was his first nap in what seemed like a century (and it was apparently only half an hour long), so of course it took him a while to regain his senses. He'd been up for the past three days straight, pouring everything he had into his only distraction - work. He had not seen Haruhi at all during this time.

Sure there were moments where work made him stay away for months, but this was different. This time there was no guarantee that he'd ever get home to her welcoming smile. Or her warm embrace. Or even to that look Haruhi gave him when he needed a reminder that she could see through him. It seemed like an impossibility now.

"Was that...father?" Kyoya stood up groggily, tripping over his chair's leg in the process.

He yawned and stretched as he walked towards the washroom. The maids watched their boss stumble around the house and debated helping him. On one hand, he was a generous boss (when he was sane and wide awake). On the other hand, the boss could live up to his Demon Lord title when he was sleepy. Most maids shuddered at the latter and simply got out of his way. Kotoko, however, wasn't the youngest head maid ever for nothing.

"Umm, Master Kyoya?" Kotoko called out. Of course she was brave, but not crazy, so she asked him from across the hall. "Do you need assistance with anything?"

"Have you perhaps seen my glasses?"

She paused for a moment, glancing at his hand. "They are in your hand sir…"

He looked down at his hand. "So it seems," he said, putting them on. "Has breakfast been prepared?"

"It- it's past noon now" not to mention he had breakfast before retreating into his office "but if you like I can get the cook to-"

"No need. Just get me some more coffee.'

"More coffee?" Kotoko grimaced at the thought of giving him another mug. He'd get sick at this rate.

"Did I stutter?" he took a step towards her. An ominous aura began to emanate from him and she shrunk back slightly.

"I- I'll go get your coffee, sir," Kotoko bowed and quickly scampered off.

Kyoya rubbed his temples. What was he doing before she interrupted him? Ah yes, he was on his way to shower. What else? His glasses. That's right, he was looking for them. He sighed, now where did he put those again?

* * *

 _"Hey guys!" A taller (2 centimeters taller, to be exact) Mitsukuni Haninozuka skipped towards their table excitedly. "You'll never guess what- Is that a new cake on display?!" Hunny ran towards the cake display case with wide eyes, already pulling out his money. His diet had actually changed too. Now he consumed at least six sweets instead of eight after he had yet another cavity incident the year before._

 _"Hey Mori sempai." The twins waved._

 _"Hi Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi." Mori said their names, nodding at each. Takashi Morinozuka had made some progress in conversation. Where he usually went "mm", "hmm" or "ah" he could now be heard saying multiple phrases at was largely due to his fiancée. Hana Furukawa._

 _"How's Furukawa-san?" The first time Haruhi had met Hana she couldn't believe that was Mori's fiancée. Hana was cheerful and extremely talkative (she could probably out-talk Renge). The weirdest thing of all was that Hana never got frustrated at Mori's silence. Haruhi found out later on that this was because Hana had grown up with a quiet family. She hated silence so took it upon herself to become the mood maker in her family. It definitely explained how she could read Mori so perfectly._

 _"Hana is out of the country visiting her cousins. I should have gone with her."_

 _"Well why didn't you?" The twins chimed in, not at all aware of the lament in his second sentence._

 _"She insisted I stay for the host's monthly meeting, but I am going out to meet her afterward."_

 _Takashi's eyes shifted slightly when he talked about Hana. It was imperceptible to anybody who hadn't known him for years. Haruhi found herself wishing Kyoya didn't have to wear glasses all the time. He could at least be terrible at hiding his eyes._

 _"Sorry I ran off," Honey bounced back over to them with a plate of cake in one hand and a fork in the other. His mouth was already stuffed. "This cake is just so good!" A trail of girls awed and cooed after him. "I think it's my favorite!"_

 _"I thought strawberry cake was your favorite." Hikaru said._

 _"Yeah, and before that it was cookies and cream ice cream cake." Kaoru added._

 _"Well, every cake is my favorite!"_

 _"Figures." Losing interest, the twins went back to their pending matter with Haruhi._

 _"Tell us! Tell us!"_

 _"Tell us what?" Honey big eyes peered at Haruhi curiously._

 _"I can't tell you guys until everybody gets here."_

 _"Tono better get here soon then." The twins leaned back, exasperated._

 _As if on cue there was a great whoosh of air from the doorway. "Hello, lovely ladies and gentlemen! It is I, Suoh-"_

 _"Just get over here Sempai! You do this every time!" Hikaru shouted._

 _"Yeah, you're holding up the people trying to come in!"_

 _Tamaki recoiled for about a second before striding towards them. Of course, he threw out his princely dialogue at every girl that crossed his path._

 _"Careful there, you wouldn't want to bruise that delicate hand of yours."_

 _"Why, yes! My skin is perfect! But it is nothing compared to the obviously natural glow of yours."_

 _"Please don't trouble yourself my lady. If anything I should be the one to help you for I am merely a peasant in the presence of a princess."_

 _"Tama-chan really hasn't changed a bit, huh?"_

 _"Tamaki is just naturally dramatic."_

 _"Overly dramatic if you ask me. It's been years since he graduated. I wonder why he can't get over it?"_

 _"Well maybe he would…" Hikaru began._

 _"...If he had a wife who could bring him back to earth every once in awhile," Kaoru finished. They all turned to look at her._

 _"Oh, come on guys. Do we have to go over this every time?"_

 _"No, no," Hikaru waved the question away. "We're just saying."_

 _"No need to get defensive Haruhi."_

 _"Where is Kyo-chan anyway?"_

 _"He'll be here soon." Hopefully. She took one look at the 'if a miracle happens' look on the twins faces and knew they were also recalling all the times she had said that for a no show._

 _"You guys I'm so happy to see you!" Tamaki hugged Haruhi to near suffocation before moving on and doing the same to the rest. Even the twins._

 _"I was sure I'd die this morning when," he shuddered. "Renge came to visit."_

 _"Renge?" The hosts exclaimed simultaneously._

 _"Yes, she demanded to know where we would be meeting. It was terrible! I could practically see my life flashing before my eyes!"_

 _"You didn't give in did you?" The twins began._

 _" Of course I didn't tell her, but it took so much effort to stay strong when she was at full Medusa mode."_

 _"Hey, why don't we ever invite Renge-chan?"_

 _"Why would we invite that Otaku?" The twins didn't even try to hide their distaste._

 _"That reminds me," Tamaki looked around. "Where's Kyoya? I thought his father gave him a month off?"_

 _"He did, but emergency after emergency keeps popping up so he's still busy."_

 _"In that case there's no use waiting for him." Kaoru said matter of factly._

 _"There is never any use waiting for that guy." Hikaru remarked._

 _Ignoring Hikaru's comment, Honey turned to Haruhi "Kao-chan is right Haru-chan. We should just order."_

 _"That's not what we meant Senpai. We were referring to those news you owe us Haruhi."_

 _"News?" Tamaki spun to look at her. "Could it be that you and Kyoya have finally decided to come live with me?!"_

 _"Never senpai."_

 _Tamaki shrunk back and pulled out his mushroom seeds. "But I get so lonely…"_

 _Kaoru grabbed the seeds. "So you just carry these around?"_

 _Hikaru sighed. "Seriously Haruhi, tell us."_

 _"Fine. The thing is," the hosts leaned in from around the table. "I …" she whispered the last part._

 _Honey's eyes lit up even more. Mori smiled. The twins slowly turned to look at each other. Tamaki erupted._

* * *

 _The cafe owner stared at his cell phone. Was it that time of the month again? Sure enough he was being called to go calm down the ruckus created by some of his regular customers. Sighing he put on his coat and called out to his wife "I'm off!"_  
 _"Don't forget the Hitachiin's autographs! You know our daughter is obsessed with them!" Even she knew it was that time of the month again._

 _"Will do." With one last sigh and a tiny prayer that this time around he would be able to quiet them more quickly and easily, the cafe manager left his house._

* * *

"Here, this is all of the data we have accumulated so far. Our employess have had to work overtime to compile this Kyoya so you better make the presentation as captivating and remarkable as possible. We need these clients, otherwise we will not be able to expand our hospitals to America, understood?"

Kyoya stared blankly at the documents in front of him.

"Kyoya. Kyoya? Kyoya!" Akito snapped his fingers under his little brother's nose until there was a response. Although the response was completely unsatisfactory.

"Ah right. Of course. So…" Kyoya's mind finally seemed to register the documents in front of him. "Oh! Isn't this the data that our employees have compiled?"

Yuuichi clenched his fists and took a deep breath. This was the third time they'd gone over it. "Kyoya...you're becoming an idiot."

Akito facepalmed. Why did the clients insist on having him present the proposal? "Father are you sure that it has to be Kyoya that presents. Surely any of us will do?"

Yoshio stared at Kyoya. "Yuuichi, Akito I need a moment alone with your brother."

"We don't have time for that father! The meeting starts in five-"

Yoshio cut Yuuichi off with a stern glare. "No child of mine will ever speak to me in that tone again."

Yuuichi looked down embarrassed. "I am sorry father."

Yoshio redirected his stare at Kyoya. No child of his could possibly become an idiot either. "You are excused." The eldest brothers bowed and exited.

"Kyoya."

"Yes father?"

Yoshio turned so that he was facing the giant window in his office, his back to his third son. "I hear your wife has asked for a divorce."

Kyoya didn't even try to hide his panicked and saddened eyes. "She has."

"Sign those papers."

"What?" For the first time in three days Kyoya's response was immediate and alert.

"Sign the divorce papers. You cannot keep somebody in a marriage against their will. If the commoner decides to talk to the press the scandal would be bigger than if you simple got divorced." There was no response so Yoshio went on. "Besides, it is not like she was reaping any benefits. I told you the only reason I accepted your marriage was because I saw promise in her, but it seems to be taking longer than I expected. We could have merged with another company in that time. So divorce her. I'm sure there are still plenty of business owners who would be willing to have their daughters marry you. After all, you do not even have any children to take care of. We will just pay the commoner to leave you alone after the divorce." After a while Kyoya responded.

"I cannot do that."

"It is an order not a question."

"Then I'll have no choice but to disobey. I can't let Haruhi leave me. I… it's my fault somehow and I won't let her go until she tells me why."

It was Yoshio's turn to be quiet. "You are fired then."

"I'm…"

"Fired, yes. You will do this presentation and leave immediately afterwards. Come back when you are no longer being foolish."

Kyoya walked towards the doors and stopped before opening them. "I am sorry for refusing to follow orders this time, but I know I will never regret it." Then he stepped out and Yoshio smiled.

Kyoya had followed orders since the moment he was born. Only once did Kyoya rebel - and it was only to show that he could- then he went back to his complacent ways.

It was nice to know that his son had a little bit of guts after all…

* * *

 _"Alright, I'm here." Kyoya pulled up the chair besides Haruhi and sat down. "Was it necessary to call me so many times Tamaki? I was at a very important meeting."_

 _"Of course! You simply couldn't miss this meeting!"_

 _Kyoya looked at each host suspiciously, noticing their enthusiastic and eager expressions. "What are you all planning?"_

 _The twins feigned hurt. "Whatever do you mean senpai?"_

 _Honey looked at Mori. "Kyo-chan still doesn't trust us Takashi."_

 _"Seems so."_

 _Tamaki sniffled. "All I wanted was to see my best friend…'_

 _Haruhi was looking at the menu when Kyoya faced her. "Do you know what this is about?"_

 _Haruhi shrugged._

 _Kyoya gave the hosts one last look before asking for a menu._

 _Haruhi stared at hers for a while longer before deciding to voice her thoughts. "Should I get the chocolate cake or the vanilla? Or maybe the icecream or cheesecake? Hmm…"_

 _"Isn't strawberry your favorite? Just order that one." Hikaru said._

 _For the first time in her life Haruhi wrinkled her nose at the thought of food. Strawberry? The smell would be so disgustingly sour. Worst of all the sour would mix with the sweet. Just the thought of it made her want to puke. "No thank you."_

 _The hosts all gasped. Except Mori, who rarely gasped and Kyoya who was looking at his menu, uninterested._

 _"What?"_

 _"Since when do you hate strawberry cake?!"_

 _"More importantly, why would you hate any type of cake?!"_

 _"I'm sorry if I don't feel like puking today guys...Would it be too much if just ordered one of each?"_

 _Another round of gasps._

 _Tamaki rushed to her side and touched her forehead. Haruhi swatted it away. "You're not heating up."_

 _"Isn't this just a side effect of-" Honey was cut off by Tamaki's alarmed question. "Are you sure you're okay Haruhi?" He held her shoulders, searching her face intently._

 _"Hey Kyoya senpai, don't you mind that the boss is harassing your wife?"_

 _"Forget that, doesn't he mind that Haruhi is going crazy?"_

 _Kyoya glanced up for half a second before redirecting his gaze at the menu. "Tamaki leave her alone. Haruhi, you're gaining weight I wouldn't order one of each if I was you."_

 _The hosts shut up at the last remark._

 _Kyoya stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom."_

 _Haruhi had frozen._

 _The hosts waited anxiously for her reaction._

 _Finally she reached into Kyoya's coat pocket (he had left his coat over the chair), removed a small piece of gold-colored plastic, stood and walked over to the counter. The hosts watched as she talked to the cashier for a couple of minutes, handed over the piece of plastic, waited and then walked back._

 _"Good news guys! Lunch is on Kyoya!"_

 _"Haruhi, what exactly did you order?"_

 _"Oh, not much."_

 _Kyoya emerged from the restroom a while later to applause. Why was everybody smiling at him and clapping? People passed by and thanked him to which he uncertainly nodded at. What the…_

 _He returned to the table._

 _"You were right Kyoya. I am gaining a little weight. That's why instead of treating just myself, I treated everybody...in the cafe."_

 _"Did you tell everybody that I was the one responsible…"_

 _"Yup! I told the guy at the counter to announce it."_

 _So that's why they were thanking him._

 _"I mean it was only fair since I used your credit card."_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading** _!_


	5. Chapter 5

**HHiiii! So my only source of typing has been out of commission for a while *sigh* but I finally regained it! Thankfully I had all of these files saved in my Google docs. Anyway, the goal was 3k and it was nearly met! I hope this made up for the lack of updates although it feels like the story is going too slowly? What do you guys think?**

 **Thank you so much for reading and not giving up on this story:D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OHHC but I sure wish I was creative enough to.**

* * *

 _The hosts glanced at each other awkwardly through the frozen fog around them. It was very much like the time Haruhi and Tamaki had fought in the beach house except this time the fight was between two people who would probably never admit they did wrong._

 _Haruhi and Kyoya had been silent for almost 5 minutes already and their friends were really at a loss of what to do. He was writing into his notebook and she was staring at her food as if it was the most interesting thing ever._

 _Hikaru glared at Tamaki. Kaoru gave the leader a rather hurtful nudge on the ribs. Tamaki shook his head determined to let the couple resolve the conflict on their own, however Honey had began to give him puppy dog eyes and Mori stared at him solemnly._

 _Tamaki sighed, regretting the day he named himself the official host club mediator and king.  
He began somewhat cautiously, "so...Haruhi, didn't you have news for Kyoya?"_

' _News?' Kyoya lifted his head from his notebook. What were these news and why hadn't he heard them first?_

 _Haruhi glanced at Tamaki reluctantly, unwilling to be the first to speak but still with lingering excitement at the thought of what she had to share. At the moment she really despised her husband, but that would wear off as soon as she told him the news. It was already wearing off. "Right…" Mustering up the bits of excitement rebuilding in her, she turned to look at him. "Kyoya guess what?"_

 _Kyoya turned to look at her properly for the first time that day, somewhat surprised at her sudden change in attitude but still a little irked. The news must be something big although he couldn't imagine what could be bigger than a done business deal (which he just so happened to be waiting on). "What?"_

 _"You know how I told you I felt a little sick a week or two ago and so I went to the doctor?_

 _He stared at her blankly._

 _She grimaced a little before_ _continuing. So what if he didn't remember that? He'd definitely remember what was coming next. "Well, I did. And I went back today for the results. " she paused to calm down. "Kyoya, we-"_

 _A phone rang and Kyoya immediately answered it. "Hello? Yes... I thought it was in an hour?...I see. That's fine I'll be there in 10. Goodbye. " He turned to the hosts. "I'm sorry but it seems that I have to go."_

 _"Go?" Haruhu's eyes flashed dangerously. They were so fierce that the hosts flinched, but of course, Kyoya was far from having noticed it. "Kyoya you're supposed to be on a vacation." Her voice trembled with anger. She was upset. Beyond upset!_

 _And confused._

 _Why couldn't he just take the time to be with her? It wasn't supposed to be like this!  
He promised her it wouldn't be like this..._

 _"I know, but it seems that I am needed. You know how impatient businessmen can be."_

 _She certainly knew how heartless they could be._

 _"Haruhi the news!" The twins egged her on._

 _"Kyoya-"_

 _"I'm sorry. I promise I'll hear what you have to say when I get back."_

 _He picked up his coat, brushed her cheek in a hurried kiss and walked briskly towards the door, already calling the driver._

 _Haruhi was left sitting in her chair, stunned. He brushed her off...He just...left... again._

 _"We're going to be parents Kyoya..." she finished._

 _Hikaru and Kaoru gripped each other's hands under the table to control themselves, something they hadn't done in years._

 _Honey and Mori were equally pensive and silent, almost as if they were at a funeral._

 _Tamaki stared after Kyoya with disappointment. Then he turned to Haruhi who seemed to be slumped in defeat. He wanted to help them, but at the moment all he could do was feel wistful._

 _Could things have turned out differently?_

 _Would everybody be happier if only…_

 _Tamaki shook his head, now disappointed in himself. Kyoya was his best friend and Haruhi was Kyoya's wife. Tamaki was determined to help them._

* * *

Kyoya surveyed the coffee shop before him. Where was that table again? Was it on the left side? Maybe the right side? Or was it the middle? Kyoya scowled. Remembering things shouldn't be this hard. He was an Ootori for crying out loud! Where was his black notebook?

Searching his pocket for the mini notebook (because travel size was much more convenient than full size for occasions like these), Kyoya stepped to the side of the door to let the, now impatient, line of customers in.

"Let's see...when was the last time I came here?" Kyoya found himself flipping page after page of notes. Did he write too much or had he not visited the coffee shop often enough?

"I'm sure we planned to come here once a month. I remember it's every tenth..." He continued flipping through seemingly endless (and now, seemingly useless) annotations about some meeting or other until he finally found a page that mentioned the coffee shop.

"Aha, let's see...Haruhi used my credit card to pay for any orders going in for an entire day. She seemed upset for some reason but I can't fathom why. (If anything I should be upset.) Even if I inquired about what was wrong she most likely wouldn't answer. It's not like I have the time to do so anyway since I have a meeting in about an hour. We will finally discuss the finishing arrangements for the new Ootori Resort..." he stopped reading as he realized that yet another ramble about work was going to start. Slightly more irritated, he once again commenced an expedition to find any sort of clue that he might have written down observations pertaining to the location of the hosts' table but soon gave up. He had reached the first page of his notebook anyway.

Groaning, he slumped into a nearby chair and put his head down. 'How is it possible that the last time I wrote anything about this place was a year ago?'

"Um sir" A hesitant attendant tapped his shoulder. Kyoya mumbled an incoherent sentence that could have been, "what do you want? I'm busy here".

"Sir are you okay? Do you need any sort of medical assistance or perhaps a glass of water?" The attendant winced as Kyoya lifted his head off of the table and removed his glasses. He had red glasses imprints near his eyes and on the bridge of his nose. It was a rather unflattering look.

"Actually I am in need of assistance." While he cleaned his glasses, Kyoya asked the attendant if he knew where the the hosts' regular table was.

"Um hosts?"

Kyoya put his glasses back on. "Yes hosts."

At the commoner's blank look Kyoya went on.  
"Do you know who the Hitachiins are? Perhaps you've heard of the Haninozukas and Morinozukas? Certainly you are aware of whom the Suohs are?"

The attendant gave a nod of recognition. "Oh, of course!"

"Well, do you know what table they usually reserve?"

The attendant smiled the way a grown up would smile at a little kid that had just asked if oranges and apples were cousins. "I think you have the wrong coffee shop sir."

"That is highly improbable. I'm sure they come here every month on the tenth." Kyoya had no idea what table they sat at but he was sure they met on the tenth. It was a day before his marriage anniversary.

The attendant shook his head, still with the amused smile. "I am sorry but they have never walked through our doors."

Kyoya arched an eyebrow.  
"However much they bribed you with, I can pay more."

At this the attendant balked. "Excuse me? I have worked here for a while now so I think I would notice if the richest men in Japan walked past the cashier stand. Furthermore, I am not the type of person to be bribed."

Kyoya blinked once, twice. "I see..." He looked at the attendant, slightly less sure of himself. "I still believe this is the coffee shop they visit. "

"Then I wish you the best since it seems that your memory may be faulty sir. With all due respect, I would like to advise you to be a little more observant because I can assure you, this is not the coffee shop you are looking for." The attendant gave Kyoya a curt nod before walking away to the next table where a young woman seemed to be crying.

Kyoya sighed, once again laying his head on the table in an attempt to recollect his thoughts.

Great. He had no notes or recollection of where the hell they sat AND he might be in the wrong coffee shop!

"Ms., do you need anything?" He heard the attendant say. Geez was that the guy's job or was he just nosy?

"That depends, does this place have anything for heartbreak?"

Kyoya stood up and turned to exit. Maybe he had notes in an old notebook. The young lady (around Haruhi's age probably) sniffled and wiped her tears as the attendant stood there awkwardly, unsure of what the response to that should be.

Kyoya reached into his pants pocket. Obviously he'd offended the guy, might as well buy something for him to apologize. (After all, he couldn't have the attendant off running his mouth about how rude the third Ootori son was. But that was besides the point.)

The young woman noticed the attendant's uncomfortable stance and offered a weak, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I just went through a- well, let's just say that even if somebody promises something, it doesn't mean they'll do it. I guess I should have known better."

Kyoya tensed up at those words, fighting the urge to run to the woman and ask her what he did wrong. He would look like a madman. Reminding himself that even though the woman sounded like her, she wasn't Haruhi, he turned back to look at her. At the same moment she looked up at him, eyes swollen, black bags under them as if she hadn't slept in days. Her gaze drifted past him blankly and went on to look at the man behind him. The man walked towards her and sat down. She reached up to tie her hair in a half hearted attempt at a ponytail as the man approached her. The woman tried unsuccessfully to inconspicuously wipe her eyes. The man didn't appear to notice anyway. He had begun talking, impatient, as if he couldn't wait to get the conversation over with.

Kyoya studied her expression and state. She was downtrodden, as if all of her spirit had been sucked out. It was apparent by her grimace that the man had said something that disappointed her, as if he had not seen something she wanted him to. The more Kyoya studied the pair, the more he was sure of the fact that the man was the cause of her heartbreak.

Then Kyoya realized (more like wondered) something.  
Had Haruhi ever looked or felt like this?  
She seemed so composed and fearless all of the time but...what if she had gone through a tough time without him to comfort her? What if this was why she hated him?  
Then a truly terrifying thought entered his mind.  
What if he had caused the suffering?

He cursed silently because based on the content in his notebook, the chance that HE was like that asshole...

It was bigger than the chance of Honey winning a cake eating contest.

* * *

 _Haruhi took a deep breath before daring to face her friends again. "Well, I guess I'll just tell him later then, haha." she said in an airy voice. This only caused an exchange of worried glances._

" _Oh come on guys. It's not a big deal. I mean, there's still plenty of time to tell him."_

 _Tamaki smiled in an attempt to help her clear the air. "You're right! That'll be even better because you two will be alone and obviously this should be a moment especially for you two. Congratulations Haruhi!"_

 _The twins simply turned away, unable to face her without feeling disgust at Kyoya. Honey and Mori wore identical, unreadable expressions._

 _Tamaki continued, " You know, now that I think about it, it's been awhile since we visited Ranka, why don't we head over there? After all, I doubt he'll be very happy to know that he was the last to hear the news."_

 _Haruhi shook her head and feigned a yawn. "No thanks. I'm a little worn out. I'll see you guys later then."_

" _I'll take you home." Tamaki offered, jingling his keys eagerly. He had recently earned his driver's license after all (even though there was really no need since he had chauffeurs.)_

 _Haruhi thanked him but told him she'd rather not risk being the passenger of a new, overly excited, driver. Of course, this flew into one ear and out the other as Tamaki registered her answer as an affirmative._

" _I'll wait for you outside!"_

 _Haruhi sighed._

" _We better get going too guys. Takashi has to catch up with Hana-chan and I've got a dojo opening to attend." Honey hugged every member and Mori patted Haruhi's head then nodded at the rest._

 _Hikaru blew a strand of hair out of his face before standing up and stretching. "Well I guess it's time to go then." Hikaru turned to face his brother._

" _Yeah. You go ahead I've got to talk to Haruhi for a second."_

 _Hikaru shrugged in an attempt to act nonchalant even though he knew he'd interrogate Kaoru later. The four took their leave._

" _So, what did you want to talk to me about?"_

 _Kaoru faced her, the usual mischievous gleam in his eyes was gone. "Haruhi, you have to promise me you won't do anything crazy okay?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I mean...don't cut up his clothes or lock him out without any blankets or something."_

" _You know I'd never-"_

" _I'm just...I'm just letting you know that you always have us to comfort you okay? You've got five sets of shoulders to cry on. Five sets of friends who can cheer you up in different ways and who would drop everything to do so."_

 _She wished her husband was one of them._

" _So if you feel like breaking down, come to one- or all - of us okay? You know we'll always be here." His green eyes searched for a sign of agreement from her._

 _Her eyes were cast downwards again. "I know. Thanks Kaoru."_

 _He pretended to be offended. "Well that's offensive. After all these years, you still think Kaoru is the most sensitive one?" He joked._

 _This evoked a genuine smile from Haruhi. "Oh please. I may not see you guys every day anymore, but I KNOW you're is still the most sensitive one Kaoru."_

" _I'm telling you, I'm Hikaru."_

" _And I'm telling you, you can't fool me." Haruhi gave him her famous 'I can see right through you' smile and Kaoru admitted defeat._

" _By the way, do you think you could ride with Tamaki and I? Something tells me that if I'm going to cry anytime soon, it'll be over sheer terror for my life."_

* * *

"I'm telling you, if you're going to get through this you need to talk it out."

"Fine, but is **this** really necessary?" Haruhi jumped off of the therapy chair bed thingy. "I mean," she gestured around the room. "I don't feel comfortable here."

"But it's a therapy room! A place where you are in complete confidence and nothing you say is repeated outside of here unless you want to it to be." Tamaki finished in a soothing, almost dreamy, tone.

Haruhi pointed at a diploma above Tamaki's "therapy desk". "When did you take a psychology course?"

"My point is Haruhi, you can talk to me."

She bit her lip. It would be only fair since he was letting her stay there. Listen Tamaki, you're my best friend, but you're also Kyoya's. I just really don't want to get you involved and have one or both of us angry at you in the end."

"That's exactly why you should tell me! So that we can all end up happy and live together with all the little Kyoyas and Haruhis running around in cute little diapers!"

She smiled sadly at his fantasy. That's right, he didn't know. Nobody outside of the doctor's office knew. If she told anybody about it, she wasn't sure if she could maintain her sanity any longer with all the pitying looks she'd definitely receive.

"...so tell me child...what is wrong?"

"I'm not a child. But fine I'll tell you...as soon as we come back from our lunch meeting."

"Oh! Is today the tenth?"

"Yup."

"But wait, aren't you avoiding Kyoya?" He took realized how bad that probably sounded so he rephrase his question. "I mean, you guys should definitely see each other soon, but it seems to be a little too soon." Those two were definitely still at a risk of killing each other with words.

"I'd be worried if I didn't know Kyoya won't be there. I'll be surprised if he remembers our monthly meetings are today. And if he does remember, he definitely doesn't know what cafe we go to." She'd be even more surprised if he remembered that their anniversary was tomorrow.

"Are you sure? You know Kyoya is a smart, stubborn guy. If he really wants to find you, he will eventually.

Haruhi shrugged, as if she wasn't beginning to doubt herself. Of course she knew how Kyoya was. But there was no way he'd show up.

He rarely did before she wanted a divorce. He had almost gotten rid of her, the person keeping him from what he could have had by now, why would he want to show up now?

* * *

 **Thank you again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guysss! I'm really sorry for the wait guys but damn these classes are taking up more of my time every day. And now finals are coming! Does anybody else have tests they were/are anxious about?**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D I'm sorry once again for the long wait. Feel free to complain XD**

* * *

Sitting alone in a car was boring. Sitting alone in a car without a clue about where one was supposed to go was boring and frustrating. Sitting alone in a car without a clue about where one was supposed to go, knowing that time was running out was boring, frustrating and maddening.

Needless to say, Kyoya was bored, frustrated and extremely irritable.

Where was his damn wife and those idiots they called friends?

Kyoya hit his head against the steering wheel and regretted it a second later. Damn that hurt...

He sighed wishing the chauffeur could be driving instead of him. Then a lightbulb went off. Of course!

"Hello?" It was a little girl's voice. His daughter probably.

"Hello, this is Ootori Kyoya. May I speak to Mr. Saito?"*

He heard quick shuffling and muffled voices on the other line.

"How can I help you Master Ootori?" Yuki Saito was relatively new as a chauffeur and he absolutely loved working for the Ootoris. Mainly because he was assigned as Haruhi Ootori's driver and she rarely called for him. It was like getting paid to do nothing all day! Although he did occasionally miss driving around everywhere.

"I'm sorry to bother you on your day off but did you by any chance ever drive my wife to her monthly meetings?"

There was a short pause as Yuki Saito thought about it. The pause was short because preferred to walk to most places.

" Yes I believe I did once." He wasn't sure if that was the day she went to a monthly meeting but recalled that rare occasion clearly. It was while she was pregnant and the entire household was fussing over her. Who could blame them? She was always looking after the staff so of course they wanted to look out for her and her baby.

"That's great! Do you remember where it is?"

Yuki hesitated. That was unfortunately the only thing he couldn't recall as clearly. "Only vaguely sir."

"I see…"

"But...I do recall writing down the address in a small notebook kept in the car."

"Really? Thank you very much . You should find a rather pleasing bonus in your account by tomorrow."

"Oh no really it was no problem. Thank you but I did not do this for money. "

"I insist. Thank you again."

Before Yuki Saito could respond the line was dead. He put the phone down and looked at his family. He guessed they could use a bonus but why did he suddenly feel bad for ?

* * *

Kyoya looked around the car in every nook and cranny he could think of but found nothing. That was when he realized that he had three more cars at home and forgot to ask which one the book was in. Slightly annoyed but by no means discouraged, Kyoya drove home and briskly walked to the front of the garage where he could see all of the cars.

He stopped and looked at each one, trying to determine which one Haruhi would use. The biggest one? No she would find that a waste of gas. The newest one? Too conspicuous. The third one then. That one was practical, small and plain. He snorted; the car was just like her.

Grabbing the keys from the hook he unlocked it and looked in the compartment. There it was! He opened it and found only two addresses logged - a cafe and a clinic. Ignoring the clinic he tried to think about where the cafe was. The address sounded familiar. It was a hazy memory he was desperately trying to make clear.

It couldn't be that one a couple of blocks away or Haruhi would have walked.

Then he remembered and mentally slapped himself.

He never thought he'd say it but he was a bigger idiot than Tamaki.

Kyoya quickly turned on the car and drove away, no longer bored, frustrated or irritable, just disappointed in the one person he never thought would let him down- himself.

* * *

The first ones to see him were Honey and Mori. Honey's face lit up. What a pleasant surprise! Mori grinned. Kyoya wondered if he was sleepy.

Next to see him were the twins. Their easy grins faded as he approached the table. They stared at him suspiciously. Kyoya showing up after a year (probably more. It was so long ago they couldn't recall)? That meant something was up.

He greeted them as if they had just sen each other a day ago.

"What are you doing here?" Hikaru bluntly asked.

Kyoya merely tilted his head. "Aren't I on the guest list?"

"We made some adjustments while you were busy with work."

Honey calmed Hikaru with a stern look and then looked at Kyoya. "Of course you are Kyo-chan. It's just been so long since you were here. Why don't we celebrate with cake!"

"Can you eat cake Honey-sempai? I thought you had some problems with toothaches?"

Honey turned ice cold at the mention of his dental problem. He turned away silently, leaving Kyoya to wonder what caused the sudden change.

Mori was left to ease the tense ambient.

"Why are you here?" Takanshi Morinozuka was not the best at these type of things.

Kyoya grinned causing the table's occupants to shudder. "I wanted to spend quality time with my former schoolmates."

Hikaru coughed, "Bull."

"You don't have to believe me."

"So where's Haruhi?" Kaoru piped up.

"With Tamaki I assume."

"You assume?"

"Well I can't keep tabs of all of my wife's whereabouts now can I?"

The table was silent after that comment. It was a tense silence but soon enough it dragged on seemingly endlessly and nobody at the table noticed anymore, all of them too busy with their thoughts.

Finally, a throat was cleared. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice you've all been here for more than 20 minutes and haven't ordered anything. Do you need help deciding?"

"No thanks." The twins shooed the employee away much to her dismay. Forget the rudeness, these guys were handsome and obviously rich. There was no way she'd miss this opportunity. She was especially determined to get to that raven haired one with glasses.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." The twins responded in a monotonous voice.

They watched as the stubborn girl huffed a little, adjusted her shirt so that the already low collar would be even lower. Then she pulled her already short skirt higher up on her waist and leaned across Kyoya to reach the menu.

"I don't believe I've seen you around. Do you need help picking an item?"

Kyoya glanced over her behind his concealing glasses. He noticed her obvious attempt at a seductive attire. "No I am not. Are you new here by any chance?"

She grinned, obviously pleased that he had noticed. "Yes. I started just last month." She inched closer to him until her breasts were at eye level with him (or at least they would have been if he had been facing her).

"I see…" Kyoya gave her another glance over. This time she noticed and smirked thinking she had him wrapped around her finger.

The twins, Honey and Mori watched in disbelief as Kyoya asked for the girl's name and then work schedule.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake and a slice of fruitcake then."

"Coming right up!"

When the girl left the hosts glared at Kyoya. Didn't the bastard realize he was married!?

He noticed the glares and simply sighed. "You guys discredit me too often." As soon as the girl had taken his order to the table and then left Kyoya pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

Hikaru could only feel disgust. "Hey if you're going to talk about business do it somewhere else Kyoya-senpai."

Ignoring him, Kyoya waited for a response. "Hello? Is this the manager of the Sweets, Sugar and Even More Deliciousness Cafe?...This is Kyoya Ootori calling to report a rather unpleasant problem. You see one of your employees is far too...well let's say she's not wearing the proper attire. Actually she's missing about half of her outfit….Yes that is her name...I see...Yes...Thank you I hope you take care of the situation soon. Goodbye." He turned to the party seated at the table and signed again at their shocked faces. "Like I said, you guys discredit me too often."

Suddenly Kyoya heard a familiar laugh. Then he heard another one. They belonged to the two people he trusted the most in the world, the ones he loved the most, one more so than the other. He stayed put in his seat despite the need to get up and hug her.

"Oh," the male's laughter stopped abruptly.

"What?" The female asked.

"TAMA-CHAN!"

"HARUHI!"

Kyoya could feel an actual breeze as they flew past him and into the arms of the pair behind him. After a while, when Kyoya figured the rest had fussed enough, he got up and faced them.

"Tamaki."

"Hi Kyoya. What a delightful surprise…" Tamaki's attempt to sound cheerful fell flat.

"Haruhi." Kyoya walked up to hug her.

She remained stiff and expressionless in his arms.

Never one to bounce around the subject, Haruhi asked, "Why are you here?" Kyoya was really tired of answering this question.

"Can't I spend time with my wife," the emphasis on wife went unnoticed by everybody except Haruhi. "and our old high school buddies?"

"You can, but why would you want to reclaim that right? You've never cared to before."

"Better late than never right?"

With a look and a sigh Haruhi nodded. "You're absolutely correct."

The hosts watched as she turned around and walked back out the door with Kyoya following right behind her a split second later. There was no way she'd run away from him again.

They watched through the large glass window as she started walking faster and eventually started jogging as Kyoya relentlessly followed her.

Finally, he caught her arm and she stopped without facing him. He said something and she turned, not furious but definitely not calm. The married couple exchanged a few words before Haruhi shook her head and Kyoya ran his hand through his hair. Finally, they walked towards Kyoya's car in dry ice cold silence. Once in the car Haruhi opened the passenger door and slipped in. Kyoya sat down at the wheel. Starting the engine, Kyoya reminded Haruhi to put on her seatbelt. She looked at it distastefully to his confusion. Haruhi was insistent on safety so why did she seem so repulsed at the thought of putting on a seatbelt?

Kyoya cleared his throat. "I bought you a strawberry milkshake and fruit cake."

She didn't look at him but replied, "Thank you."

"I would give bring it out but it...it's in the cafe. You left before I had a chance to give it to you."

"I figured. Thank you anyway."

They stared straight ahead for a couple of blocks. The silence was intense but not awkward. It wasn't the type of silence that would linger around strangers or even exes. At least exes pretended they didn't care. These two cared and both of them knew it (well knew that they themselves cared but not that the other did as well) but neither could read the other, they were too damn good at the poker face game. Of course, they did know each other perfectly well ever since high school but for some reason, in the situation where understanding was most important, they couldn't.

He finally pulled into their driveway.

Haruhi waited for Kyoya to unlock the car door and get out but he just sat in the driver's seat. She started to pull off her seatbelt when he spoke.

"I was fired."

She stopped, letting the belt slowly drift up on its own but didn't say anything. What could she say? Working was his life and she hated it she really did, but she also knew how devastated he must have been. Consoling him would make him think she had given in and not consoling him seemed too harsh even for a future ex wife.

"I wasn't getting work done anymore. All I could think about was how to get you home Haruhi."

"I'm not a lost child Kyoya. In case you don't remember, leaving was my choice."

"And when I got home all I wanted to do was find that cafe. And you know what? When I found it I realized how stupid it was of me to forget it."

"It was where we had our first date..." She looked away from him blinking rapidly. Why was she so emotional lately? So much crying was coming from her that she wondered where all that water came from.

He nodded. That was a perfect day so he figured that it would also make a perfect place to propose years later. "And where I proposed...or tried to anyway."

* * *

 _5 years earlier_

 _"You noticed them too right?" Haruhi threw a glance at the table less than 10 feet away. The occupants immediately shuffled around._

 _"How could I not? Those idiots are more obvious than the fact that you were a girl dressed as a boy."_

 _"Oh please, at least I fooled almost a whole school, these guys aren't fooling anybody."_

 _The couple was referring to the 5 customers sitting at the mentioned table. One was short and had a baby face except for that humongous black mustache that did not at all match the blond hair on his head. Next to him was a tall, lean, dark haired male that was supposed to be a child apparently. He was wearing a colorful cap and holding a giant lollipop. In his mouth was a rather cheesy looking pacifier, but his face remained blank. Across from them were two "gals" with too much makeup on and high pitched voices that made the people nearby cringe. They were busy tittering at everything said. At one end of the rectangular table (really, out of all tables they choose the only one with a different shape than the rest?) was a red haired "wrestler". He looked older than the rest and fawned every time Kyoya looked at Haruhi but continuously glared at the person across from him. He was wearing a purple leotard and black boxing boots. At the other end was yet another blond guy, dirty blonde, dressed as an old man. You'd think he'd at least add a streak of gray._

 _They both shook their heads at the thought of how often they were forced to do such things._

 _A waiter arrived at the table._

 _"Why does a cafe have waiters? Damn rich people." Haruhi muttered. Of course, even the most simple of cafes for wealthy people had it's exaggerations._

 _"Are you ready to order?"_

 _"Yes. I'll have a hamburger, some fries, and a soda. The lady will have some fatty tuna and fruit punch."_

 _"Wait, " Haruhi skimmed over the menu. "Kyoya that's not on the menu."_

 _"Of course it is."_

 _"No it isn't."_

 _The waiter chimed in, "Actually it's today's special. "_

 _"You have two specials?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _She shrugged. How could she complain when she was going to eat the most amazing meal ever created? Not to mention he was eating a "commoner" meal willingly. It was like that day at the shopping center._

 _The waiter wrote down the orders then went on his way._

 _"So what did you want to talk about?"_

 _"Haruhi…" Kyoya hesitated for a second. How would he say this? He guessed the best way was the way he always said things and the way Haruhi preferred. "My father is sending me abroad to study." Bluntly and to the point._

 _She stared blankly at him, unable to process the news. "Didn't you say he agreed to let you study in Japan?"_

 _He sighed. "And I didn't lie. However, we've begun to negotiate with an incredibly powerful company in the United States."_

 _"...Meaning that you studying there would give you the experience necessary to negotiate most effectively."_

 _"Exactly. I thought about my brothers. They would be more than willing to study in America for a year then in Europe for a year and they're done with school so why not them? Why not have them gain additional experience?"_

 _"I'm guessing there was an argument?"_

 _"Yes. Unfortunately, the company has taken an unusual interest in me. For what reasons? I have an idea but it's a little far fetched."_

 _The table with the unusual group held their breaths. So that was it?_

 _"So then...is this it? You called me over to..." Her eyes were downcast._

 _At that moment the waiter arrived with their food._

 _"Here you are. Two specials for the lovely couple."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Will you be needing anything else?"_

 _"No thank you."_

 _The waiter retreated._

 _"What do you mean?" Kyoya resumed their conversation._

 _"I mean is this it for us? You leave to America and we break up." She looked at her utensils, trying to occupy her mind with whether using a fork and knife would be better than grabbing it with her hand or using chopsticks. Basically she didn't want Kyoya to see that if he said 'yes' she would be devastated. Haruhi decided on using her chopsticks and lifted a roll to her mouth, plopping the entire thing in her mouth._

 _"No."_

 _The table exhaled._

 _Her chewing slowed. Her eyes expressed the question she wanted to ask. 'How would it work with him abroad and her in Japan?'_

 _"I want you to come with me."_

 _There was an audible collective breath intake from the other table._

 _Haruhi was so surprised she swallowed the half chewed roll and began to cough. The attendant quickly ran to her side and patted her back until the coughing settled._

 _"Go with you? Kyoya, my life is here."_

 _"I know. That's why…" He paused trying to calm his nerves. This was something he wasn't accustomed to. Who knew being nervous felt like a heart trying to escape and palms trying to fill a swimming pool?_

 _"What?"_

 _He looked at her plate. She had eaten only one roll. The roll that was supposed to hold…._

 _He looked at the waiter, slightly panicked. Where was it?_

 _The waiter realized what was going on and shook his head. He was certain it was in the roll._

 _"Haruhi, did you feel anything unusual in the roll?"_

 _"I...no not really. What does this have to do with what we were talking about?"_

 _"Are you sure? When you bit into it, did you feel any unusual hardness?"_

 _"The roll was fine Kyoya. Why are you being so strange?"_

 _"Are you sure you felt nothing?"_

 _"Only fatty tuna. Kyoya, what's going on-"_

 _"OH MY GOSH YES I WILL MARRY YOU. I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME BUT NO IT WAS THIS. YES YES YES! I DO!" There was suddenly screaming and babble from across the room. A girl was screaming yes and jumping up and down over and over again while a confused looking guy tried to calm her down. What the heck was a ring doing in the food?! It's tuna not a ring box!_

 _The waiter glared at his coworker, the new guy had messed up big time._

 _Kyoya facepalmed. He knew he should've rented out the whole restaurant. But nooo! It'll be suspicious they said! It'll be fine they said. He glared at the odd table. Somebody would pay for this._

 _"Wait…"_

 _He looked up._

 _"Was that..?"_

 _"Meant for you? Yes it was." He grimaced. "But as you can see, it is now hers."_

 _They glanced at the girl that was still babbling about the ring being too small but super expensive which was fine by her. The guy was looking around wildly, obviously trying to figure out what the heck to tell her._

 _Haruhi smiled but it looked closer to a smirk. "So the great Kyoya Ootori messed up?"_

 _He glared at her. "The great Kyoya Ootori did not."_

 _"Really?" She began to laugh. "Because it seems that-"_

 _Kyoya shifted so that he was fully facing her and grabbed her hand. Her laughter died._

 _"Do you feel this Haruhi?"_

 _She nodded at his sweaty palms._

 _"And this?"_

 _He brought her hand to his chest where she could feel his heart racing and pounding._

 _She nodded again._

 _"This is what you do to me Haruhi. I don't know how or why you affect me like this but trust me I'm not complaining. You've given me things I wouldn't have thought possible, helped me realize that there is merit in everything, helped me become human._

 _Being cool is my specialty, yet here I am, nervous beyond belief because I can't bear the fact that you might reject me. Not to mention I'm giving the cheesiest speech ever uttered._

 _You can turn away and tell me to leave without you. You can realize at this moment that you deserve better. That I'm too cold, too calculating and way too much._

 _And it's really tearing me apart._

 _That's why I hope,...I pray that you'll accept me Haruhi Fujioka and if you do I promise I'll always strive to be better for you. I'll do anything you want me to, be anybody you want me to be and be anywhere you want me to be._

 _Haruhi, I love you."_

 _She stared at him for a long time. It was so long that Kyoya let go of her hand, his heart no longer quick but sinking. So that was it._

 _The cafe had gone silent._

 _"Kyoya…"_

 _He looked up._

 _She gave him that famous smile of hers. The one he adored and wished he could keep forever. The one that had trapped him and made him into such a cheesy fool._

 _At her nod he laughed. It was relieved laughter, a laugh that conveyed happiness beyond what he imagined possible._

 _He stood up and scooped her into his arms. They were a perfect fit._

 _She hugged him back, equally happy, as unable to believe this wasn't a dream as he was._

 _Then he kissed her._

 _And she blushed until her face was redder than the tuna._

 _Then there was the applause and the seemingly endless cheering._

 _"I'm sorry I lost your ring."_

 _"It's okay." She smiled again. "This was perfect."_

 _He pulled her closer and nearly shouted like a crazy man when she whispered those blissful five words, "I love you Kyoya Ootori."_

* * *

 **Any feedback? I realize it may have been way out of character for Kyoya but ahh imagine Kyoya being like that! Geezes...**

 **Anyway thanks for reading guys :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! :D**

 **SO, I know it's been a while and I am incredibly sorry!** **Senior year is tougher than I thought it would be and taking college classes has not helped with my stress levels. Anyways thank goodness for winter break! \\(^0^)/** **I still have loads of apps due by next month but ah well. A couple of days off won't hurt.**

 **I've had this chapter written out since JUNE! But I kept thinking it wasn't enough and led the story into a dead end SO I've been rewriting it bit by bit but finally decided to scratch all of it and start over.**

 **Before I get started I would like to write to some readers (let me know if this should be done at the end or kept in the beginning).**

 **Dear:**

 **Mutemuia** **\- It may sound strange but I am so glad you found it sad! Also, I'm happy to know that you find the story intriguing. I can't say anything about those predictions yet but explanations will be out soon hopefully. I'll try to be back as often as possible.**

 **Mamabug- Yes it seems like he would right? These two would make such a nice couple but there is certainly much that may need tinkering if they were to actually become canon. *sigh* Thank you for pointing out that there needs to be some sort of backstory! I'll definitely make sure to incorporate it somewhere.**

 **Ashurikun- So sorry the chapters are short! I'm trying my best to make them longer so please let me know if you see improvement. Also, don't worry about that confusion. It will definitely be cleared in later chapters.**

 **Alexis- Ahhhh! Making people feel all kinds of ways is a huge accomplishment for all fanfiction writers (I think) so yay! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **A Musing Brunette** **\- You are dead on about Kyoya's attitude. This guy needs a thorough butt kicking from all the hosts. XD**

 **Craycray3** **\- Thank you! I'm still working on improving. Please continue to look forward to the following chapters!**

 **Luxartisan** **\- Thank you! I know my grammar and punctuation is a mess but I'm glad that the story is good enough to make people overlook that. Also, thanks for the heads up! That was embarrassing (/_\\) XD**

 **Chalice13- I hope they can too but it's all up to fanfiction fate ;D**

 **Intensify** **\- I definitely plan on it. I hope you're still looking forward to it!**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

* * *

"Did you think that I would melt at the thought of your proposal? It's been five years since and our relationship has only deteriorated."

"Do you remember the day at the supermarket?"

Haruhi looked out the window at the cloudy sky. She wanted to face anything but him.

"Which one? I've been there often."

"The day the King of Idiots wanted to learn about the shopping habits of peasants."

Droplets began to lightly pelt the car. She followed them as they raced to the bottom of the window. The weather seemed to be reflecting her mood.

"I was defending you from that merchant."

She stared ahead. She was unimpressed and unmoved.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I remember the way he snapped at you, believing he was better. I despised him but I didn't know why."  
Haruhi certainly didn't know why she felt that flutter in her stomach. Especially when she realized that there was no way he saw the madam's kimono or ring. She knew he had defended her and brushed it off as him showing his humane side.

"In the end, I figured it might have just been me being possessive. It wasn't because I loved you but because you were the club's property and couldn't be damaged."  
"How romantic."

"I just wanted you to know that."

"Why?"

"It'll make it easier to explain." He sighed.

She rolled her eyes.

"You know I can't do these things Haruhi."

"What things Kyoya? Understand that our relationship is dysfunctional and needs to end?"

"It wasn't dysfunctional before. Everything was fine until these ideas of divorce began to control you."  
"Our relationship hasn't been 'fine' for a long time Kyoya."

"I thought it was. How am I supposed to know how you feel if you don't tell me?"

"I can't talk to somebody who is practically a ghost."

"Haruhi, I can't spout out caramel words like Tamaki does. I can't even show my feelings as well as the twins and that's a pair that has issues. I don't know how to approach you and I can't even try it because I know - and you know- that it will never work." Crap. That's not what he wanted to say.

Haruhi stared at him with an expression he had never seen her wear. He couldn't tell if it was disappointment and anger or acceptance and tiredness. How stupid she had been to think he could really change or that what he promised her when he proposed had a chance of becoming true. With a nod, she reached for the door handle only to hear Kyoya lock it.

Haruhi whipped around to look at him. Damn stupid rich people cars with their dumb locks. Why was there no way to manually unlock the door! The driver had all the power! "Are you serious?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I'm saying that I know you're angry-"

"Really? How on earth did you figure that out if you can't approach me?"

"- and I'm sorry that I don't know why but if you would just explain what's wrong we can work it out. I'll listen to your complaints and then we can return to being happy."

Haruhi sighed heavily and leaned back against the headrest. He didn't understand that they couldn't just return to Eden. This wasn't as simple as it should have been. In fact, even though she could just tell him, Haruhi knew that it would not fix a thing.

At her silence, Kyoya leaned back too. What were they doing? They were mature adults. Bickering like little kids was okay but this time it had become too much. With their intelligence, the solution had to be clear yet nothing was blurrier to them than their future. How could they have been so certain of everything in the past?

* * *

 _Haruhi sat nervously in the passenger seat of the car as Kyoya made a turn. She looked at him with wonder but also a hint of fear for his life._

 _He smirked. "You're fearing for my life aren't you."_

 _She shivered at how easy it was for him to read her even without looking at her. "Of course not."_

" _I don't usually drive you know. I only do it on rare occasions."_

" _I think it's obvious. You probably wouldn't be driving if your chauffeur hadn't called in sick today."_

" _Are you complaining?"_

" _Of course not. This feels much more comfortable. Being driven around by a chauffeur doesn't suit me."_

" _You'll have to get used to it sooner or later if you're to be Mrs. Kyoya Ootori."_

 _It was her turn to smirk. "What makes you think I'm changing my last name?"_

 _Kyoya looked over at her in disbelief. Why wouldn't she change her last name? Did that not make everything more official?_

 _Haruhi laughed "I'm kidding sempai. Pay attention to the road." She pointed at the light that had turned green._

 _Kyoya cleared his throat and regained his composure, continuing to drive. "I knew that."_

" _Of course you did."_

 _After a short moment of silence, Kyoya spoke again. "You know, I also don't usually challenge my father."_

 _She smiled. " I beg to differ. I think you've had plenty of opportunities to defy your father and you seem to have taken all of them."_

" _Those don't count at all. They were petty, silly little mishaps that didn't have many consequences. That's why I took them, after all." Kyoya said dismissively._

 _Haruhi shrugged, "I think they had an impact. They showed that you were more than just the third Ootori son." Her brown eyes gazed at him, softening. "They showed how you have a mind of your own."_

" _I'd hope so given how long I put up with Tamaki."_

 _She stared ahead again, her eye clouding with worry. "This time the consequences will be worse than anything we can imagine. Are you sure you want to do this?"_

 _Kyoya reached over and intertwined his hand with Haruhi's, giving it a squeeze. "I've never been surer of anything in my life."_

* * *

They never thought it would happen but it was difficult to deny that they had differences Although that worked out at first, it became a burden after a while and neither of them was willing to change long enough for the other. Past fights never led to this but of course, past fights seemed trivial. The misunderstandings and miscommunication could be solved instantly. He wondered if those arguments were an inevitable lead to this.

The time she wanted to paint the walls but he insisted on hiring somebody. He didn't know she wanted an excuse to keep him home and cheer him up after a failed business plan.

The time he wanted to invite all of his business contacts to their anniversary party but she insisted that it should be a celebration with only those close to them. He wanted to make it clear to his acquaintances that he had a wife, meaning he was NOT interested in any of their plastic, dimwitted daughters.

He said no to camping for a weekend because he was waiting for a call; service out there was terrible. She wanted to destress after exams but that damn phone call was the only thing on his mind.

She said no to accompanying him to Paris because she had a project to finish. He just thought he should treat her. Nevermind the clothes, it was the fancy food she absolutely needed to taste. He knew her favorite part would be that it was free.

He said yes to a humongous, elegant, dining room, just in case they had company because he thought she needed more friends. She had taken to eating in the kitchen instead.

She said yes to taking care of Antoinette's puppies while Tamaki was away. She tried to hint at their possible future baby needing a play partner. After all, she had been off the pill for weeks it was only a matter of time. He sneezed incessantly for a week, too irritated to hear her reasoning. Finally, they were able to contact Mori to puppysit instead. Kyoya ended up going on a business trip the day after anyway.

As they reminisced past fights Kyoya became angrier while Haruhi could only feel the fear of staying inside the car increase.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as Haruhi suddenly felt an intense suffocation. It was so hot in the car. She had to get out.

"Haruhi-"

"We'll talk inside."

The temperature was rising yet it was raining out there. She forced herself to steady her breathing as the car began to gradually shrink.

Haruhi reached for the handle. She was desperate to exit. She knew there was no way for her to open it like this. Why weren't the windows rolling down? Had he locked them too?!

"Why can't we talk here?"

At this point, she was shaking the door handle frantically. Knowing it wouldn't budge only added to her desperation. Oxygen seemed to be scarce in the vehicle. It felt like her chest was rising and falling at a faster pace. Why couldn't she catch a breath? "Kyoya let me out!"

He stared at her as if she had lost her mind. Why was she suddenly acting like being in a car was the worst thing in the world? Car rides used to relax her. "There is no need to-"

His eyes widened as she hurriedly reached across him and unlocked the doors. Then just as swiftly she opened her door and sped into the house.

He followed immediately after, not bothering to close the driver door. What an expensive car that was...a costly fix even for a rich person...but even more worrying was her breakdown. He knew how much fixing the seats (that would surely be ruined with the rain) would cost but there was no way of knowing how much it would cost to fix his marriage.

* * *

Back at the Suoh mansion, Tamaki paced back and forth in his room, irritating the twins.

"What if they kill each other? No no they wouldn't do that...would they? They're certainly smart enough… no, no" Tamaki shook his head. Kyoya could scare the devil himself if he wanted to and Haruhi was definitely not the type to be overpowered when angry. In fact, she's the type to overpower someone. He scolded himself for doubting his precious friends. They wouldn't hurt a fly...right?

The former hosts watched their friend become a panicked mess in mere seconds.

Finally, Kaoru snapped.

"Can you stop that already?! It's getting on my nerves!"

"Don't you see they could destroy the world if they chose to battle each other!"

"If they wanted to destroy the world, they would've already!"

"Kao-chan is right Tama-chan. If anything, they'd tell us first so we'd have time to take refuge." Honey had completely missed the point.

"We should go check up on them." Everybody turned to look at Mori. He had just come up with a brilliant idea!

While everybody began planning the perfect operation Hikaru sat silently by the window. He should have been planning with his friends. After all, he was all for spying on the married couple. However, a small, infuriating, voice inside of him nagged. Did he really want them to reconcile? Or did he still have a lingering hope that maybe Haruhi could...

As if sensing his thoughts, Kaoru called out for him. " Don't just stand there Hikaru! Help us figure out whether taking a limo or taxi would be best."

Hikaru snapped back to reality. Of course, he wanted them to straighten everything out. They had to!

Scanning the darkening sky one last time Hikaru realized this would be no ordinary rain. There would be thunder and lighting.

A storm was coming.

* * *

Haruhi headed towards the master bedroom as soon as she stepped into the house. Even though she wasn't very fond of Kyoya, their room had been a safe space whenever she felt tired of everything.

Kyoya was hot on her heels, trying to coax her into giving up. If she could just forget this and move on… There was no need to end everything just because they were missing a bit of communication between them.

Upon reaching the door Haruhi turned around to face him. "I don't want to live this way anymore Kyoya!"

"We don't have to Haruhi. Let's just talk about it."

"No! I am so tired of trying to talk to you. You never listen. You don't even stay long enough for me to utter a stupid sentence. And you know what else? I don't mind fending for myself but YOU -more than anybody in this world- know how much I long for more."

He glared at her with indignance. He was willing to discuss everything as mature adults but now she was blaming HIM? She thought she was the only one tired of feeling alone? He never admitted to anybody except her just how much he despised being the third son. The younger, inferior brother that could only do what his older brothers had already done. The one thing he had done that none of his siblings did was marry a peasant.

"Well so do I Haruhi and trust me, there is much to be desired being married to you."

"You know what? This whole thing," Haruhi had begun to shout. She no longer had tears but heard ringing because of her increasing anger. "It's all because of you!"

Kyoya scoffed. " Of course it is! I'm the one that works full time to support you! I'm the one that bought this house, that outfit you're wearing and everything you own!"

"Only because you wouldn't accept the fact that maybe I could be financially stable too! I gave up working part-time while I was studying because you insisted on it and now that I have a steady job you refuse to accept that I could pay for anything. I'll gladly return absolutely everything to you! But that's not what I was talking about. I'm referring to this break up between us."

"How is this my fault? It takes two to divorce Haruhi."

She laughed mockingly. "Right. But are you the one that had to grasp at the bits of love left? The only way I was able to even remember who you were was that I had a picture of you in my wallet. I had to see you on your way to yet another foreign country almost every week because you had business to attend to. You knew it could be months before we saw each other again yet you only said goodbye with a brief kiss or nothing at all. And there I was, feeling grateful for those flashes of happiness and dealing with the never-ending melancholy. I thought that it was love. I conformed to your crap because whenever you deigned to sleep at home I thought it was blissful."

"Well, YOU more than anyone, know who I am Haruhi. I remember damn well what I promised and I meant it but you knew damn well that it couldn't last long. You couldn't possibly have been naive enough to think that I would change because of a stupid girl. Those things you're complaining about? It's part of the package. Did you think our marriage wouldn't have some dark clouds? Haruhi, I've never lied to you. I've never cheated on you or mistreated you. I make sure you have everything you need. If you can't handle the thorns, don't accept the roses Haruhi! You're expecting me to be somebody I'm not. Do you think I can choose between being myself and the person you'd like me to be? Because if you do then that just cements the fact that marrying you was a mistake. I always thought of you as a bright, level-headed woman but it is apparent that you're a stupid, unreasonable, foolish girl."

"And you're nothing but a heartless, disgusting jackass. I can't believe I actually believed you could ever be anything else." She shook her head. "I can't believe I actually thought you loved me."

His glasses flashed. "I can't believe I thought I loved you."

"Forget it. Keep all of your stupid junk you materialistic imbecile. I'll send these, " she pointed at the clothes she was wearing "to you later. And you can be sure as hell that the divorce papers will accompany them. I never want to see you again in my life."

"So what? Are you going to run off with Tamaki now? Let me remind you that he's my best friend and business partner. Unfortunately for both of us, we'll see each other often."

It was Haruhi's turn to scoff. "I doubt it considering how often you leave Japan." She pushed him away from her and began to descend the stairs but stopped abruptly when she saw their friends standing at the base of the stairs. They all looked shocked beyond belief.

Tamaki immediately turned to the group. "I told you guys they were busy!"  
The twins instantly caught his intention and played along. "You're totally-"

"-right boss"

Honey nervously put his cake on the nearest table. "We should go."

Even Mori seemed uncomfortable. "It was nice. Bye."

With that, the hosts saw themselves out.

Haruhi sighed and continued descending the stairs. Without another word or a glance back she exited the house she thought could become a home to her future with Kyoya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Holy crap guys! 54 follows? Ahhhhh! That's WAY more than I ever thought possible (for one of my fanfics XD) Yay! Thank you all for reading and keeping up with the story. I know my irregular uploads may be annoying! I'm hoping I have more time to work on it after all this Senior stuff is done.**

 **Anyway, thank you to anybody that has read, clicked on, browsed through, commented about, glanced at, thought about, followed, favorited and basically given my story a chance. THANK YOU!**

 ***IMPORTANT NOTE * This chapter is somewhat of a filler. I'm sorry if it's boring. I thought it might be necessary to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not OHHC**

* * *

"So...you mean I'm going to be a grandfather?" Ranka brought his hands up to his face, his expression unreadable. "ME? A grandfather?"

Haruhi nodded. HIs reaction was a bit unexpected. Her father was usually as energetic as Tamaki. Why was he so calm?

"Excuse me for a bit." Ranka slowly stood up and walked into his room. Haruhi gave Tamaki a worried look. He looked terrified. Was her father happy or…?

At first, there was a loud, piercing, scream. Next came indistinguishable shouting. Finally, Ranka emerged. "Sorry about that." He giggled and hugged Haruhi. "I had to hold in my screams in front of you in case it frightened the baby. I'm so happy! We have to go shopping! What do you want honey? Are you hungry? I remember how much of a glutton your mother was when she was pregnant! Oh dear, I practically used all of my paychecks for food." He squirmed in his seat, giddy at the thought of it." You should've seen her. She was inhaling food as if her life depended on it. Oh actually, I guess it did! Hahaha." Ranka bounced up and down. He was finally a grandfather! Soooo many years had gone by that he wondered if the couple had even sealed the deal yet. He was beginning to think that they were uninterested in having kids and had even begun to consider slipping an "excitement" pill in their coffee. Thank goodness that wasn't necessary!

He couldn't imagine how happy Haruhi and Kyoya were. Speaking of which... "Haruhi. Where is Kyoya? Why are you here with." Ranka narrowed his eyes at Tamaki. In response, Tamaki shrunk into the corner. His mushrooms immediately sprouted."This idiot."

"About that…"

"HE DOESN'T KNOW?!" Ranka rocketed out of his seat.  
"Well, you see…" Haruhi didn't know how to tell him. Her father would be upset.

"UNACCEPTABLE! Let's go tell him now." Ranka pulled Haruhi up to stand (as fast and gently as her condition allowed him) and practically dragged her towards the door.

"No dad, Kyoya isn't here."

"Well of course not Haruhi. That's why we're going to go find him."

"Dad he's at a meeting right now. We can't bother him."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T BOTHER HIM?! IS A STUPID MEETING MORE IMPORTANT THAN HIS WIFE?!" So much for not shouting, Haruhi thought. She knew he wouldn't last long. Haruhi paused, gently removing her hand from her father's grasp. Should she let her father know that a meeting was indeed more important to Kyoya than his wife? No way. He'd kill Kyoya in a heartbeat. Even though Kyoya's workaholic tendencies annoyed her, there was no way she was going to let her child live without a father. "Actually, I was hoping to tell him when we were alone."

"Well... I guess that's reasonable. But I still don't see why you told him." Rank glared at Tamaki, practically piercing him with his stare. In response Tamaki cowerers behind a particularly big mushroom. "Of course, since I am your father I should be one of the first to know but not that idiot."

"Dad." Haruhi gave him a warning look. She knew her dad never really got over the fact that Tamaki was the last to realize she was a girl. Her father was also incredibly offended by Tamaki's habit of referring to himself as her father. As Haruhi often told Tamaki, she already had a father and did not need another one.

What was worse was that Tamaki used it a pretense to get close to her when he was, in fact, too stupid to realize that he had romantic feelings for her. (Ranka's words, not Haruhi's).

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry for offending you, Tamaki." Ranka waved his hand dismissively. SIlly boy. The fact that Haruhi was married to Tamaki's best friend didn't make Ranka trust him any more than before" I'm just a bit overwhelmed right now. Oh, I know! Why don't we drink as a celebration!"

"Dad, I can't drink beer remember?"

"Who said anything about beer?" Ranka raised his teacup happily, indicating that he wanted to propose a toast. "To Haruhi, Kyoya and their future child!"

"Cheers!" Tamaki and Haruhi responded.

"By the way… I'm not complaining or anything but Tamaki seems to be talking less than usual.

Tamaki piped up eagerly. Being silent was killing him! "I just didn't think-"

"Ah, ah, ah. I would like it to stay that way." Ranka held up one hand and sipped his tea. What a wonderful day!

* * *

"I'm sorry. The number you have dialed is not available at this moment. At the tone-"

Haruhi placed the receiver back into place. She dialed Kyoya's personal number.

"I'm sorry-"

She threw the phone down onto the counter. Damn rich bastard…

"How am I supposed to tell you I'm pregnant when you don't answer the phone." Upon clearing her thoughts she realized that the phone was off the hook so she placed it correctly.

Discouraged and suddenly ravenous, Haruhi walked into the kitchen. At times like this, she was grateful for the chef. Although Haruhi found it unnecessary, Kyoya had hired a well-known chef to cook their meals. His reasoning was that the guy had all of the experience necessary to make any dish they dreamed of, no matter how exotic. Apparently, he had backpacked through most countries before finally settling down as a chef. And, of course, only the best was suitable for an Ootori. At this moment though, all Haruhi could think about was a soft, warm, chocolatey cake.

"Hey, Gabriel. I know you're already working on the special dinner for Kyoya but do you think you could make me a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting? Oh, and can it have a chocolate filling? And Oreos on top! Oh, and chocolate covered fruit. That would be amazing!"

"Of course Mrs. Ootori but it might take a while." Gabriel chuckled. This was the second time she had made such a specific request. The first time had been an hour ago when she asked for the aforementioned special dinner.

"I don't mind." Haruhi beamed. She opened the fridge and pulled out some chips. Her annoyance was momentarily forgotten as she walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Thank goodness for vacations. She munched on potato chips and sat in front of the television. Ahh, those noodles would be delicious right about now….and so would that chicken...and the hamburger… Before her cravings could get the best of her, Haruhi switched the channel, settling on a drama.

An hour and a half later, the staff could only stare in astonishment. Their boss had never taken an entire Sunday to watch television and eat. She was always running around making sure to finish all pending matters.

Suddenly, Haruhi began to sob uncontrollably, alarming the staff.

"Ms. Ootori? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that...That guy jumped off a bridge for her...and she was supposed to be the one stopping him!" She started to giggle, eventually laughing so hard her tears were falling faster. "It's so unrealistic! Who even watches this stuff?" Haruhi grabbed the remote and turned the channel.

The television began to blare the theme song of what appeared to be an anime. "Kiss kiss fall in love!" Before Haruhi could watch any further the phone rang. She turned off the tv and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi, I won't be able to make it home tonight." Kyoya was talking rapidly. It was as if he couldn't get off the phone fast enough.

"Why?"

"I have to finish the project by the deadline or our submission won't be looked at."

"Why don't you come home and finish it here? I -"

An exasperated sigh. She could practically see him rubbing his temples. "I can't take my entire file cabinet there can I?"

"You can certainly try. Kyoya - "

"Listen I've already wasted too much time on this. My phone will be off tonight. The office will most likely be closed as well so if you need anything call one of the idiots. I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait-" There was a click and a beep. He hung up.

Haruhi stared at the phone in disbelief. The conversation didn't even last five minutes. She set the phone back into its place and walked towards the kitchen. "Gabriel...you can go home now."

Gabriel looked up in surprise. "Mrs. Ootori, I haven't finished cooking the meal."

"It's fine. Actually, you and the rest of the staff can take whatever you want home...Also, please have Kotoko bring up the chocolate cake to my room."

"Of course." Gabriel shifted from one foot to the other. He wasn't trained for what to say when his boss let the staff take such a luxurious meal home. "Thank you."

Haruhi smiled and walked towards her bedroom.

So much for Kyoya's surprise.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Good morning my darling daughter!"Haruhi lifted her head from the pillow. Although her vision was still blurry from sleep and a lack of contacts she could make out that the clock read 3 pm. "It's afternoon."Indeed it is! You sure are a sleepy head!"

"Why did you call so early in the afternoon senpai?"

Tamaki shook his head from the other side of the line. This girl needed to get up! "Because Haruhi! You can't keep moping about Kyoya! You need to get up!"

"I'm not -" Haruhi suddenly felt last night's chocolate cake rise up and out of her stomach. She bolted to the restroom adjacent to her bedroom.

"Haruhi? Hellooooo…"

When all of her insides were poured into the toilet Haruhi sighed. How was it possible that morning sickness caught her so early on? She could have sworn the doctor said the average woman began to vomit six weeks into her pregnancy. Then again, at four weeks in she wasn't that far off. 'I wish Kyoya was here. Even if he'd probably stay in his office the whole time." Haruhi reached for the green mouthwash. She sniffed it beforehand, making sure the baby was okay with minty freshness. At no sign of disgust, she poured some into her cup then into her mouth. She instantly spit it out. Indignantly, Haruhi looked down at her stomach. "I thought you were okay with it!"

Haruhi trudged back into her bedroom, rubbing her stomach thoughtfully. Vomiting was hell. Just the thought of possibly heaving the contents of her meals into the toilet made her shudder. 'But,' she smiled 'It's worth it. I wonder what we should name you...'

She sat down on her bed, pensively humming to herself. Suddenly she remembered her pending phone call. Damn...Tamaki was probably going bonkers.

"I'M TELLING YOU SHE'S MISSING! DON'T HANG UP ON ME!"

"Senpai."

"YES HER NAME IS HARUHI FUJIOKA!"

"Senpai!" Haruhi yelled into her phone. She hoped he had her on speaker.

"WHAT? Haruhi! " Eagerly, Tamaki lunged for his phone. "You're okay! Thank goodness I thought you were a goner so I may have freaked out a bit. That reminds me! I have to tell the police that everything is okay! Hold on a sec."

Haruhi rolled her eyes at his silliness. The police would probably block Tamaki's number again.

"I'm back!"

"How did you call them if you've been on the line with me?"

"Well, you see ever since Kyoya left I've been buying phones in hope that he will answer an unknown number! I now have three. Would you like one?"

"No thanks."

"But they're purple."

"I already have a phone. Anyway senpai, what were you saying before I spewed last night's dessert into my toilet?"

"Are you sure you're alright? Maybe we should go see the doctor."

"I stuff my face all night and vomit all day. I can deal with it if it means my baby will be fine. Don't worry, it's normal."

"Do you need daddy to go take care of you?"

"Not really. I-"

"Mrs. Haruhi?"

"Hold on senpai." Haruhi put her phone down and looked at Kotoko. Kotoko was fidgeting with her apron, her face was hot with what Haruhi assumed was a result of being overwhelmed. "What's going on?"

"Master Tamaki is here."  
"What?!"

"And the Hitachiin twins...and ...and Mr. Morinozuka… and Mr. Fujioka"

Slightly irritated, Haruhi ended the call with Tamaki and stood up. Before throwing her phone onto the bed, Haruhi checked her call history. No missed calls. No voicemails. There was, however, a long list of calls that she had made yesterday, but that Kyoya hadn't bothered to pick up.

She opened her messaging app. No new messages. In fact, none of her messages had been read. With a twinge of annoyance (why couldn't he just answer her texts? She was willing to tell him through text if he just answered or even bothered to indicate that he had read them.), she pulled up Kyoya's number and typed. 'Kyoya I really need to talk to you. Please call me ASAP. BTW you were supposed to be here in the morning.'

"Kotoko, are you okay? Your face is red."

Kotoko nodded, whispering something about Kaoru's adorable green eyes. Haruhi laughed but was slightly taken aback. She never really noticed that Kotoko had a crush on him. Kotoko's face flushed two shades darker.

They entered the living room and saw the hosts sprawled about. Hikaru eyed Haruhi as she approached them. "I know you're pregnant but you look terrible."

"Thanks," Haruhi responded flatly.

Kaoru peered at Kotoko. "Is she okay? It looks like she's going to pass out."

Kotoko squeaked and instinctively hid behind Haruhi.

"She's fine. Just a bit...overwhelmed."

"Well, I don't blame her!" Tamaki's host instincts turned on immediately. He cupped Kotoko's face, tilting it up to face him. "I agree that we are perhaps the most attractive persons you have ever seen, yet our handsomeness is nothing compared to your breathtaking beauty."

The twins followed suit. They pushed Tamaki away and embraced Kotoko in their signature position. "You know-"

"You don't have to settle for him. After all-"

"Wouldn't you prefer to have two loves instead of one?"

Kotoko glanced at Haruhi, then at the three hosts. She was unsure of what the protocol for such a situation was. Not to mention that breathing was getting increasingly difficult.

Haruhi merely swatted them away. "Don't worry about them, they're always like this. You can go."

"Yes Mrs. Ootori"

Stealing one last glance at Kaoru (he had already lost interest and was flipping through Kyoya's book collection) she exited the room.

Haruhi crossed her arms. "Tamaki senpai I thought I said I didn't need you here."

"Well you see, I was already here when you said that…"

"And dad!"

Ranka jumped. As it turned out, a three-foot plant wasn't the best hiding spot after all. "Yes, honey?"

"I thought you knew better than to go along with their ploys."

"But Haruhi, you sounded so lonely on the phone."How do you know what I sounded like on the phone? Were you at his house?"

"Relax Haruhi." Hikaru sat on the couch nonchalantly. "We were just discussing a few things."

"What things?" Haruhi's aura was beginning to turn ominous.

"Nothing much." Kaoru put a book down carelessly. "Just the baby's welcome home party."

"Oh…" Haruhi's shoulders were suddenly less tense. "That's really nice of you guys... Thank you."

"No problem," Mori said.

"I'm really sorry guys but Takashi and I have to go soon. I still want to cut this cake with you Haru chan! Is Kyo-chan home?"

"No, he's busy with work." Before the hosts could protest and make their usual sounds of disapproval Haruhi continued. "Let's cut the cake!"

"Hey Haru-chan, this is the second cake you've had in two days!" Hunny happily chomped on his piece. Cake always hit the spot!

"Third actually. I guess my future son or daughter is a big fan." Haruhi replied around a mouthful of deliciousness.

"Let's just hope he or she has a metabolism as great as Honey senpai's" the twins responded.

"Of course he will! And if he doesn't, well, at the very least he'll have impossibly good looks." Tamaki said. "Kyoya and Haruhi are two of the most attractive persons I have ever seen."

"Yup." Mori agreed.

The twins shrugged. "She'd be more attractive if she has a little more..." Hikaru's hand circled his chest.

"Shut up! You're being perverted with your sister! She's a married woman!" Tamaki went off on them.

Ranka simply stared. He let Kyoya marry Haruhi because he saw potential. He saw the way the couple could thaw each other's hearts and the way they looked at each other. Neither was the fluffy type of person but both seemed to float when they were with each other. Not to mention that they could have the type of conversations that nobody else could hope to understand. However, he was now unsure of whether he made the correct decision. Could it be that he welcomed the wrong person into Haruhi's life? After all, despite her smiling exterior, Haruhi was miserable right now and he knew it.

"Oh, I'll take that Haruhi." Ranka snatched the strawberry from Haruhi's cake. "I saw that look on your face! My grandchild is repulsed! You know, you weren't a big fan of these as a fetus either. It's amazing to see how fond of them you are now."

Haruhi sighed. "I tried to hide it...I really like strawberries."

"Well, that's too bad because my grandchild doesn't." Ranka plopped the strawberry into his mouth before beginning to chat with the group.

It was only an hour after they left that Haruhi remembered that Ranka hated strawberries.

* * *

Ring. He couldn't pick up.

Ring. If it's not important, they'll probably give up right about now. After all, he told them to hang up if he didn't answer by the second ring.

Ring. He cursed. Angrily, he grabbed the phone, waiting for whoever was on the line to say something.

A voice instantly rose. "Kyoya, your flight leaves in an hour. Don't worry about luggage. You can buy any necessities when you land. Your brother will take over the rest of the project you are currently working on. Your assistant will debrief you on this new project along the way." Click.

Kyoya closed his eyes, leaning into his chair. His father just couldn't leave him alone. Another project? Another business trip? He thought he'd get a break after today. That was, ideally, what would happen after every assignment. Kyoya would wrap up (and attain, obviously) the deal then he'd go home.

Chugging the last traces of coffee in his mug (the horribly ugly one Haruhi made for him as an anniversary present), Kyoya stood up. "Whatever. I'll just get this done quickly. Then I can go home and actually spend some time with her." he muttered to himself. It had become a habit of his. He used to write his thoughts down when he was alone but there was no time for that anymore. The sooner he finished all of his business, the sooner he could spend time with her.

Kyoya grabbed his coat and walked towards the door. He was lying to himself and he knew it. As much as he missed holding Haruhi - talking to her, kissing her. - the company had to come first. He would not reject any work given to him. It was annoying but Kyoya knew it was necessary. After all, he had his future children to think about right? There wasn't one yet but when the time came, he wanted to be a good father. And what did a good father do? As far as Kyoya was concerned, a good father secured his child's future. If that meant he had to sacrifice his time at home then so be it.

Kyoya exited his office and called for his assistant. "Mr. Suzuki, make sure the plane has a shower and that there are clothes available for me."

As an afterthought, he added, "And send a message to my wife. Tell her I don't know how long I will be away but that I will call her later."

Kyoya stepped briskly into the elevator with his assistant only a few steps behind.

Mr. Suzuki swiped through his tablet. "The chairman has decided to appoint you to a project in the United States."

"The United States? What the hell does my father want me to do there?" The last two times Kyoya had been in that country were - at best- utter chaos.

"Pardon?"

Realizing he had spoken out loud, Kyoya shook his head slightly. "Nothing, carry on."

The elevator dinged and Kyoya stepped out. Mr. Suzuki was still talking but Kyoya couldn't process anything. His father knew better right? After the last visit…. No, there was no way his father was going to carry on with his previous plan. He wasn't stupid. Kyoya stepped into the limo, motioning his assistant to follow.

"Mr. Suzuki, let me see that information while you contact my wife." Kyoya handed him his phone and took the tablet.

"Yes, sir." Mr. Suzuki turned to address the drive "To the Ootori's private airline please.' He unlocked Kyoya's work phone, navigating towards his inbox.

"Mr. Ootori, it seems that Mrs. Ootori has filled your phone with messages. She says she has important news."

Kyoya swiped the screen, becoming increasingly stressed out. "Yes, yes." Kyoya knew Haruhi wasn't a silly girl but whatever it was she had to tell him could not be more important than this.

"Should I call her?"

Kyoya stopped at a particular slide. He studied it intently, barely registering Mr. Suzuki's words. He automatically responded with what he usually said. "No need. Just tell her what I ordered you to."

"Yes, sir."

Kyoya stared at the slide. This was too simple. His father had something else in mind and whatever it was he knew he wouldn't like it.

* * *

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" Ranka stared at Haruhi with concern. "You look pale."

"Nothing dad. I just…" Haruhi definitely felt more at ease with the hosts gone. As much as she loved those guys, she was happy to spend some daughter-father time. In fact, they had been in the middle of a rather interesting conversation when she suddenly felt an inexplicable chill. "I suddenly felt a little cold."

Ranka's concern deepened. Haruhi's arms were full of goosebumps "What do you mean? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Before her father could panic Haruhi retracted. "No. I'm sure it's nothing. I guess there must have been a breeze that came in or something. Anyway, you were saying?"

"Oh yes! So then I said girllll that boy can shove it up his…." Even with her father rambling on Haruhi couldn't shake off her feeling. She wasn't usually so paranoid so she wondered if it was all part of her pregnancy.

 _Bzzz, Bzzz!_ Haruhi jumped at the sudden notification announced by her cellphone. She instantly reached for it. Only Kyoya's messages made a heartbeat vibration.

She opened her phone eagerly. It was his work number. Already a bad sign.

She read the message. 'Dear Mrs. Ootori, Mr. Kyoya Ootori will be flying to the United States for a business meeting. He asked me to inform you. Sincerely, Mr. Suzuki' Her face shifted from hopeful to angry to resigned.

"Haruhi honey? Who is it?"

Haruhi clicked off her phone and threw it onto the couch. "Nobody important." If she told her father, Ranka would fly into a murderous rage.

"Are you sure? You wouldn't have reacted that way if it wasn't important."

"I'm sure. Now, what were you saying about that show you watched?"

Ranka stared at her, making it clear that he knew she was lying. Haruhi stared back, trying to make it clear that she was telling the truth.

Finally, Ranka shrugged. "Ah yes! It was so bizarre! It had a catchy credits song that went something like 'I run and run a thousand miles' or something like that. Anyway, I felt a strange deja vu when I saw it. The plot reminded me of something but I can't place my finger on it…"

Haruhi smiled. Her father really cheered her up. But even this was too much. And although it wasn't unusual for Kyoya to order his assistant to message her in his stead, Haruhi just couldn't shake off the feeling that something would go wrong. She touched her stomach subconsciously, willing herself to calm down. 'It's bad for the baby Haruhi. It's nothing. You're just a bit paranoid today…' But even while the goosebumps began to disappear, Haruhi couldn't shake off the feeling.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyyy! This was started on 02/09/18! I hope it is uploaded soon XD**

 **Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, commenting and basically everything!**

 **This chapter begins in the present. Quick reminder: Italics are flashbacks.**

 **HEADS UP: I don't know why but "Mrs.", "Mr.", "Ms.", and a few other words are sometimes omitted from the chapters. I have tried to go back and see if perhaps I deleted the words in my document but they are fine on the doc. For some reason, they disappear only after the document has been published. .-.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

* * *

The first thing Haruhi saw upon exiting the house was Tamaki. He was leaning against the tree in the front yard. When he saw her he walked towards her.

"Haruhi."

"I know what you're going to say senpai. I'm fine."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just letting you know that you're welcome at my place anytime. Just like before."

"Where is everyone?"

"I sent them home. It wasn't easy but I managed." Tamaki thought back to wrestling the twins into their car, bribing Honey (Mori followed) and annoying Ranka to the point of a near eruption.

"I can imagine. But why are you still here?"  
Tamaki smiled brilliantly. When everyone around him was feeling pessimistic, there had to be at least one optimist and that was always Tamaki. "I couldn't leave my best friend alone now could I?"

Haruhi looked up at him. She remembered how obnoxious he seemed to her when she had first met him. He was always ranting about one superficiality or another. It was as if he couldn't get enough of himself. But then she began to see another side of him. The Tamaki that helped others in need, regardless of what others said. The Tamaki that cared wholeheartedly about his family, regardless of their intentions towards him.

"Uh oh."

Haruhi snapped back to reality. "What?"

"You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"Remember when I found your wallet in the fish pond?"

Haruhi smiled. "Of course. You really saved me back then. I might have had to babysit extra hours to get that money back." Even though she wasn't even a week into being a host, the activities were draining her work-study time. She might've over exhausted herself (which nobody thought would be possible but after a particularly bad case of mono she had taken care to relax more often).

"Ah yes!" Tamaki feigned humility. "And I saved you many more times since then, have I not?"

"Anyway, I appreciate your offer and I'm grateful to have you by my side but I think I'll move in with my dad for now. I don't want to keep bothering you."

"You're not bothering me!"

"And my entire wardrobe is at my dad's house."

"That's right! Thank goodness you haven't grown an inch in the past five years!"

Haruhi looked up at the sky. The storm would start soon. If she didn't get going now, she'd get caught in the rain.

Sensing her worry and knowing full well what it was attributed to, Tamaki took her hand instinctively. Lately, he had the opportunity to revert to his old habits. It appeared that this habit had chosen to appear at this moment.

She jumped back a bit.

"I'm sorry." Tamaki pulled his hand back. He nervously stuffed it in his pants pocket. Despite the recent dilemmas, Haruhi was married. Of course, it felt strange. Even with their renewed closeness, there was a very obvious line drawn and neither wanted to cross it.

"It's fine." The air was suddenly awkward. Tamaki cleared his throat.

"Um… My car is over there. Would you like a ride?"

" I can wal-"

BOOM! The sky flashed dangerously and rapidly as a downpour of rain was set loose.

"Yes please!" Without waiting for a response, Haruhi scurried to Tamaki's car and climbed inside. She hated cars but at the moment it was her only safe space. She wrapped herself up in a nearby blanket. Why Tamaki had a blanket was unknown but at the moment she couldn't care less.

Tamaki followed behind her quickly. Even though it took him only a few seconds to reach the car, he was soaked thoroughly when he reached the driver's seat.

Haruhi stared at him apologetically. "I'm sorry senpai. You're soaking wet."

"You can't control the weather Haruhi." Tamaki shivered a bit while starting the car.

Haruhi grimaced. She offered him the blanket "Here take this. I hope you don't catch a cold…"

Tamaki waved it off. "Nonsense. My amazing genes have given me an incredibly strong immune system. Have you ever seen me ill?"

"Actually...no. But it's better to be safe than sorry."

"No way. A gentleman always puts a lady's needs first and at the moment you need the blanket more than I do." Tamaki pulled onto the road carefully. He knew she would freak out even more if he drove at his usual pace.

THUMP She squeaked, pulling the blanket over her head. Once her trembling died down she managed to speak again. "If you get sick in any way I'll come over to help you, okay?"

"A little water never hurt anyone." Tamaki flashed her a quick grin. "Besides, I've told you before right? People are always saying I'm dripping with good looks."

* * *

The packet had been on his desk since morning. He was afraid of opening it. He had a good feeling he knew what was inside but refused to acknowledge it. After ten minutes of curiosity and agony, Kyoya opened it.

He stared at the box in his hands.

She actually did it.

Haruhi actually sent him the clothes she had been wearing yesterday. In a fit of impulsive vexation, Kyoya acted on his urge to mess up the neat fold of her blouse and jeans. Kyoya crumpled up the blouse and threw it to the side. He didn't even bother to pick out the jeans, choosing instead to dump it out of the box and kick it away. He was acting like a child and he knew it. For some reason though, he couldn't help himself. In the back of his mind, he thanked the fact that he was alone in his office. On the surface, he realized that there was no other way to de-stress. He had no work to do, no coffee to drink, no projects to type up or thoughts to write down. At the moment, his mind was strangely blank and this was the only way to release his pent-up frustration.

To top it all off, a sheet floated down from the box he was still holding upside down. It landed -without a wrinkle- on the blouse. He pushed his glasses up his nose, set down the box and picked up the sheet. He blinked in astonishment. As promised, the divorce papers were tucked inside the box. Her signature was already on the paper and it was neater than ever.

He huffed. Why did Haruhi have to keep her word so diligently? With a fury he had never experienced before, Kyoya shredded the sheet. As he moved towards the trashcan, another sheet caught his eye. This one was taped inside of the box. He tore it out.

'I know you're going to shred it. I emailed you a copy. I know you'll probably delete that and ignore the fax I sent but don't worry, I will continue to send copies until you sign it. -Haruhi'

"AGH!" Kyoya shouted and threw the box across the room. He pulled at his hair and even took off his glasses. This woman!

As if it wasn't enough that she had been flirting with Tamaki mere seconds after their argument. The small, sane part of Kyoya was acutely aware of the fact that she was not flirting. It knew that Tamaki had a fairly excusable reason to reach out for her hand. Tamaki made sure to comfort her during her weakest moments when You was throwing a tantrum. And, after all, Haruhi did not take it which meant that she did not commit any act of infidelity. Even so, the bigger, unreasonable part of Kyoya entered a state of denial. It insisted that Tamaki was the reason for their divorce. It couldn't have been anything that Kyoya did, right? What had he done that was sinful enough for such a forgiving person like Haruhi to regret marrying him?

* * *

Haruhi brought yet another piece of crab up to her mouth. She bit into it joyfully.

Her father watched her from across the table. How could she be so content? He knew that buying some crab for dinner would bring happiness to his daughter but he didn't think she would recover so quickly. She was getting a divorce from the man she loved, wasn't she? Shouldn't she be depressed?

"I'm done feeling depressed dad. I can't mope around all day. I've been doing enough crying. Besides, I have work to do. If I miss another day at the firm I might get fired."

Ranka rolled his eyes, doubting the probability of that coming true. She was quickly gaining fame for her abilities and everyone knew the firm would never let her go so easily. "But Haruhi, honey, surely you feel some pain?"

Haruhi put the would-be-tenth crab leg down. "Of course I do dad." She sighed. "But our relationship is beyond repair at this point. All I can do is get over it."

Ranka frowned. "I just don't want you to regret your decision. You still love him Haruhi."

"No, I don't."

"Don't lie to me Haruhi. You think I don't know my own daughter?"

"Fine. But you know what? Every day I spend with him makes me love him less than before. We're already on horribly ugly terms and I want to preserve the last bits of good I see in him no matter how hard they are to find."

"That's reasonable given the situations you have confronted without him. I'm just saying Haruhi, don't act rashly. Don't do anything you'll regret."

Haruhi resumed eating. "So far, the only thing I've done and regretted later is marry Kyoya."

Ranka simply shook his head. His daughter was so stubborn. He also held resent towards Kyoya. Nobody should treat their spouse in the way Kyoya had treated Haruhi! Ranka fought the urge to kill him every day. If it wasn't for the fact that Ranka was a lover and not a fighter, Ranka would have killed Kyoya a long time ago.

* * *

\- A couple of days later-

Ranka sipped his tea quietly in the dimly lit, empty office. He had been waiting for about twenty minutes already. With only his thoughts as company, Ranka patiently waited for his daughter's father in law. You'd think the man would make some time for something as important as discussing his son's marriage. Then again, Ranka did stop by after a rather spontaneous decision. He had woken up that morning with such energy! Ah yes, it was a lovely day! The birds were chirping and the spring flowers had bloomed beautifully. He was on his way to work when he realized that perhaps the day was bright enough to visit Yoshio Ootori. After all, he just couldn't enjoy such a beautiful morning when his daughter was pretending not to be a depressed mess. After a quick jaywalk back into his house and a change of clothes, Ranka headed off to the Ootori Company's headquarters. After some serious explanation of who he was, the secretary moved him into Yoshio's office.

There was a soft knock at the door before the young secretary walked in. "Mr. Fujioka? I've just been informed that 's meeting has finished. He should be here shortly. Is there anything you need?"

"I'm fine thank you."

The secretary exited as quietly as she had entered. Ranka continued to sip his tea, relishing the warmth spreading through him. He had a feeling today would be a good day. He truly felt that progress could be made. He just hoped he was correct this time.

Yoshio entered the room. For the first time in forever, he had taken a short break before his next meeting. It seemed as if Kyoya didn't do much for the company but the truth was that without him around, Yoshio's schedule was twice as packed if that was even possible. Despite this, he knew that he couldn't just provide the distraction of work to Kyoya. That boy had to think about his actions and resolve his problems. Although Yoshio wasn't the type to be sentimental or to frantically worry about his children, he did acknowledge that Kyoya was in quite a predicament.

"I'm assuming this meeting is about our children's marriage?"

"Or possible divorce."

"Right. Well, what do you propose?"

"I was hoping you had an idea."

Over the last few years Ranka and Yoshio had found that although they had very little in common, they got along quite nicely. In fact, although they were not close enough to speak completely colloquially, they were comfortable enough to relax their speech. It was more difficult for Yoshio than Ranka but it worked.

"I'm a strong advocate for letting them figure it out on their own. As you know Kyoya rarely encounters a challenge that truly stumps him. I believe this crisis can benefit him in more ways than one." Yoshio stated.

"Well, what do you know! I had similar thoughts about Haruhi. But I'm still incredibly unhappy about the way Kyoya has treated my daughter. All she has ever done is love and support him."

"I have heard bits and pieces of the story but since Haruhi requested that I refrain from keeping tabs on their personal life I only know so much." And, in all honesty, Yoshio was both relieved and annoyed by this. He was relieved because it was one thing he didn't have to keep track off. He was annoyed because nothing irritated an Ootori more than being ignorant of an important subject.

Ranka sighed. "Of course. That girl does value privacy. Well...it's a long story. Do you have time to hear it?"

As with anything and everything, Yoshio weighed his options in the span of a few seconds. Finally, he nodded and picked up the phone. "Itsuki, please cancel all of today's future appointments and bring us some light snacks and coffee."

"Tea please." Ranka chimed in.

"Make that tea. Thank you."

"Sorry about that. I have to watch my figure. You know how it is."

Yoshio nodded although he didn't exactly know how it was.

After a long two or maybe three hours Ranka concluded his story. "And so that's how we ended up here. Terrible isn't it?"

"Indeed. I had no idea… nevermind. It seems that helping them mend their relationship will be more difficult than anticipated."

"Yes. That is exactly why we are going to, " Ranks made quotations with his fingers "'push them' a little bit."

"How so?"

Ranka smiled. In a conspiratorial tone, Ranka described his plan to Yoshio. He couldn't believe the head of the Ootori group was actually nodding along to his plan!

The feeling was mutual. Yoshio didn't know what to think but he knew that given the circumstances and his child's attitude, this was the best - although admittedly childish- solution.

When Ranka was done Yoshio could only think of one thing. "You and Haruhi are much more alike than what people give you credit for." Ranka chuckled, extremely aware of what moment Yoshio was referring to.

* * *

 _~5 years earlier ~_

 _Kyoya nodded at the secretary's announcement and squeezed Haruhi's hand tighter. Haruhi's heart was pounding frantically in her chest. She knew that people said Ootoris don't get nervous but she was positive that Kyoya's heart mimicked hers at that moment. Together they walked into Yoshio Ootori's office. Haruhi intended to pull her hand back as soon as Yoshio turned to face them but Kyoya had different plans. "Don't."_  
 _"Kyoya-"_

 _"Trust me. You'll do fine." He said that as if she was the only one worrying. As if she would be the one doing most of the work._

 _"Kyoya, I figured it was about time for you to show up. I even cleared fifteen minutes of my time for you."_

 _Kyoya bowed his head and Haruhi followed suit. "Thank you,_ father _." Any other child might have taken offense but Kyoya knew that every minute was precious for the head of a company as big as the Ootori Group. He didn't exactly like it but he couldn't complain either._

 _"Get to the point then."_

 _"We-"_

 _Yoshio held up a hand. "Not you_ , Kyoya _. Ms. Fujioka, go ahead."_

 _Haruhi swallowed but lifted her head with as much confidence as she could muster. If she was going to pass the bar exam, she had to have more confidence than this._

 _"Kyoya and I want to get married. We have come to ask for your blessing."_

 _Kyoya tensed. Sometimes his girlfriend was too blunt._

 _"Why would I let my son - a potential heir to the Ootori Group - marry a commoner?"_

 _Kyoya stepped forward."Father-"_

 _Haruhi's hand instantly shot out to stop him. "I do not see why the fact that I'm not as rich as Kyoya should be a reason for us to not get married. Your son loves me and that is all that matters."_

 _"Not when it comes to business. I didn't think you were the naive type. Tell me, what merit can you possibly offer if you marry my son? You are not going to inherit a company or money. The most fame you have received came from being a_ cross-dressing _scholarship student at Ouran Elite Private Academy. Why would my son marry someone like you?"_

 _"I know that I seem to have nothing but_ audacity _to my name but I can promise you that everybody has something to offer no matter how poor they are." Haruhi glanced at Kyoya. She guessed it was time for her to take the suggestion he had given her in the car. He told her that if she wanted to impress his father she had to plainly state her accomplishments. No cheesy lines (but it was worth a shot). As awkward as it felt for Haruhi to say such things, she realized that Kyoya had anticipated this moment and perhaps his suggestion was the only way to go. "Kyoya told me you would not accept any pathos based answers so I will state my most recent accomplishment plainly. I completed the preliminary test that allows me to take the bar exam ahead of my accomplishment of law school. As you know, the Japanese bar exam is one of the toughest in the world. Not to mention that not many law students are sufficiently confident or prepared to pass even the preliminary test. "_

 _"So what?"_

 _"So, I am often sought out by various major companies even though I have yet to finish my studies.I think this is sufficient proof of my ability as an attorney. I strongly believe that having a lawyer in the family is more than beneficial for the future of the Ootori Group."_

 _"Are you saying we may need a lawyer someday? This company has never been at the center of a controversy."_

 _"I am merely pointing out that it would be awfully naive to believe that a problem in which a lawyer is needed will never emerge."_

 _"I realized that a long time ago. That's what our legal team is for_ , . _" Yoshio looked from Haruhi to Kyoya. Did they think he would give in so easily? "My answer is no."_

 _"We'll get married without your consent_ then, _" Kyoya stated firmly._

 _"Kyoya, stop." Haruhi's gaze on Yoshio was unwavering. "I was hoping to avoid this but I guess I have no choice. We have to tell him."_

 _Kyoya stared blankly at Haruhi before nodding slightly. What could she possibly have in mind?_

 _"Mr. Ootori, Kyoya and I... " Haruhi's voice faltered. Kyoya couldn't tell if she was playing a role or truly hesitant to say the next words (whatever they were). "We are expecting a new addition to the Ootori family."_

 _Kyoya nearly choked. What the hell?! "Haruhi…" She turned to him with a serious look on her face. As convincing as it would be to outsiders, Kyoya saw the hidden mischievousness that was so rarely on Haruhi's face. Luckily for the couple, Kyoya and Haruhi were quick._

 _"I know we promised to keep it to ourselves as long as possible but given your father's answer, I thought it was best he knew about his future grandchild. After all, he will be born out of wedlock."_

 _Yoshio was stunned. Out of all of the_ tricks _they could have pulled, why was it this one?_

 _"Kyoya! What is the meaning of this?"_

 _"We didn't expect for it to be this way. As the heir to a company based on medicine, of_ course _, I took the necessary precautions but there is a reason for why they are only 99 percent effective..."_

 _The couple looked at the floor. The action appeared to be one of shame but they were trying to conceal their laughter. Haruhi didn't like to deceive people. She really didn't but it was the only way to get Yoshio's blessing. Although she told herself that she would never resort to trickery in order to attain her goal, her conscious had to make this exception._

 _Yoshio glared at Haruhi. "Ms. Fujioka, I do hope this isn't a joke. I never figured you be the type of girl_ to _..."_

 _"I don't_ lie, _" Haruhi said, her voice breaking._

 _Kyoya coughed. "She's the most honest person I know_ father _. In case you couldn't tell she is very transparent."_

 _Yoshio's mouth quivered, threatening to form a smile. "There is no way I could ever allow an Ootori to be involved in such a scandal. A child born out of wedlock? It isn't out of the ordinary nowadays but this is unacceptable for a family of such high prestige. I will not abandon my future grandchild."_

 _"So…"_

 _"So, given the circumstances, I am obligated to grant you my blessing. I assume it has to take place as soon as possible? Perhaps in a month if not less than a month."_

 _Kyoya tentatively voiced the concern that had been gnawing at him. "What about my trip abroad?"_

 _"There is absolutely no way to dismiss that trip and you know it. As soon as we settle this matter you will leave for the United States. The only difference is," Yoshio nodded at_ Haruhi _. "You will now have a wife to accompany you."_

 _Soon after the couple had retreated, Yoshio picked up the phone to gloat. H_ _e was well aware of the fact that he didn't have a grandchild on the way. Kyoya and Haruhi were the most cautious couple in Japan and anybody could see it. But he needed to test Haruhi's intelligence somehow. Yoshio nodded to himself while_ he _waited for the recipient of his call to answer. Yes, Haruhi had impressed him greatly. She sacrificed her most beloved value - honesty- for the sake of marrying her possible soul mate. And Kyoya? Well, Yoshio was proud. His son had realized what he wanted in life despite the strict upbringing Yoshio had pushed onto him. Under his cold demeanor was a Yoshio that truly wished for his children's happiness (after_ business _was taken care of, obviously). After those unexpectedly reflective thoughts, there was finally a response on the other end of the line._

 _"Yoshio, what do I owe this lovely surprise to?"_

 _"Yuzuru, do you remember that bet we made?"_

* * *

 **Note: Yuzuru is Tamaki's father.**

 **Thanks for making it to the end! I'll try to upload the next chapter ASAP or as soon as I further organize ideas for the plot (because I have LOADS of them just scrambled around in my brain and various docs)! Please feel free to leave reviews. I welcome constructive criticism.**


End file.
